


Куда идет биток?

by ellssa



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellssa/pseuds/ellssa
Summary: о юности прекрасных порывах, нелегкой комментаторской доле и еще более нелегкой судьбе попаданцев





	Куда идет биток?

**Author's Note:**

> 1) так как автор вдохновлялся реальными персонажами, в тексте иногда используются цитаты из трансляций;  
> 2) цитата про мага Лексили взята из предисловия к книге «Сказания русского народа» И.П.Сахарова.

Феномен попаданцев здесь называли «перемещением одушевленных объектов в пространстве».

Стоп-стоп-стоп! Минуточку! Позвольте для начала объясниться. «Здесь» — это в Физико-магической академии имени Первого Безвестного Попаданца, высшем учебном заведении исследовательско-практического направления. Ее официальная аббревиатура ФМАиПБП вместо того чтобы отскакивать от зубов, безнадежно на них вязла, поэтому студенты и преподаватели предпочитали более удобное сокращение — «Попаданец», в пору сессии особенно остро ощущая его справедливость.

Чтобы не привлекать внимания службы с красноречивым названием «охранка», обойдемся без лишних уточнений: «Попаданец» находится в столице одного мира, который является настоящим магнитом для тонких тел. В переводе на нормальный язык эта научная тарабарщина означает, что туда попадает сознание любого иномирного жителя, которого угораздило увидеть яркий эмоциональный сон. Это всегда приводит к массе магических неприятностей (не думайте, что радуги и ромашки хороших снов — не неприятности: поддержание баланса магической экосистемы исключительно сложная штука), поэтому охранка занимается... Нет, давайте лучше вернемся к «Попаданцу».

В его состав входили пять теоретических факультетов, готовивших цвет магической науки, восьмидесяти процентам которого впоследствии предстояло ни дня не работать по специальности. И один практический — выпускавший (в зависимости от положения родителей и склонности студента к интригам) придворных магов или мастеров-артефактников. Впрочем, наши герои о своем будущем трудоустройстве пока не задумывались. Они, если верить их звонкам из общежития домой, всецело посвящали себя учебе…

 

*

 

Седовласый профессор на экране улыбнулся после ввода капчи.

— Поздравляю! Вы получили доступ к базе данных Физико-магической академии. Нажмите на ваш номер и...

Ко рту профессора прижался большой палец, экран мигнул и потемнел.

Студентов «Попаданца» при поступлении лишали имен, присваивая номера на все шесть учебных лет. Столь непочтительно с деканом практического факультета обошелся студент номер семнадцать, длинный нескладный юноша с неаккуратно отросшей шевелюрой. После этого он бросил планшет рядом с собой на кровать и заложил руки под голову.

— Тебе все равно когда-нибудь придется получить тему курсовой, — пробормотал со вздохом его сосед по комнате, студент номер восемь, крепко сбитый курносый паренек. Он сидел на стуле, поджав ногу под себя, и с тоской думал, что ему-то курсовая не светит, пока он не закроет с полдюжины хвостов.

Семнадцатый — один из самых талантливых студентов четвертого потока — скривился.

— Они такие же, как и в прошлом году. Точь-в-точь! Никакой изобретательности! Я тебе говорю, на этот курс «Теоретическое моделирование поведения попаданца обыкновенного с использованием молодого талантливого автора» наложено проклятье смертной скуки! Уже лет десять одно и то же. Напускаешь на себя томный вид, являешься талантливому автору во сне и заявляешь: «Я твой муз!» Обязательно в мужском роде, так внушительней. И начинаешь ему содержание факультетских методичек гнать. Конечно, преподы в восторге! Посмотрел отчет, название методички отметил — и курсач можно не проверять. А потом кое-кто в соседних мирах удивляется, чего у них книжки про попаданцев как под копирку написаны.

— Семнадцатый…

— Что — Семнадцатый? Бери листок с темами, читай вслух. Я тебе сейчас докажу.

Восьмой стащил распечатку со стола. Он был полон решимости найти там что-нибудь эдакое и поставить приятеля в тупик. К сожалению, «эдакого» в темах не наблюдалось.

— Ну, смотри, вот «Работа с писателем вампирского романа», — не слишком уверенно начал Восьмой.

— Дерзкая рыжая попаданка оказывается в магической академии. Там она влюбляется в ехидного черноволосого учителя-вампира. Им снятся эротические сны, вокруг происходят удивительные вещи.

— «Работа с писателем фэнтези».

— Дерзкая белокурая попаданка оказывается в магической академии. Там влюбляется в ехидного мага-брюнета. Эротические сны в этой теме разрешено опустить, удивительные вещи — обязательно оставить.

— «Работа с писателем любовного романа».

— Дерзкая черноволосая попаданка попадает… тоже в магическую академию. Там она влюбляется в ехидного учителя-брюнета. Им снятся эротические сны, удивительные вещи тоже происходят, но их количество можно сократить до минимума ради отличия от вампирского романа.

Раздраженный Семнадцатый опять взялся за планшет и принялся настраивать стрим через хакнутый смотровой портал в один из соседних миров. Вообще-то, правила общежития разрешали пользоваться только лицензионными порталами, которые обеспечивали связь между комнатами или подключались к образовательным каналам. Однако почти каждый студент, который в будущем мечтал заниматься «перемещением одушевленных объектов», это правило регулярно нарушал. Семнадцатый развлекался просмотром спортивных передач. Последние пару лет он крепко увлекся снукером, разновидностью бильярда, которая была очень похожа на популярную в их мире игру «пятнадцать-шесть». Восьмой предпочитал фэнтези-сериалы — когда-нибудь он собирался написать исследовательскую работу «Странности представлений о магии в немагических культурах». Правда, за неуспеваемость ему прикрыли магический резерв, и он уже целую неделю обходился без пиратского вещания.

— А что ты хотел? — не сдавался Восьмой. — Нам до выпуска можно только моделировать сценарии. Как ты без писателей это сделаешь? Не хочешь попаданку, попаданца возьми…

— Который отправляется в Древнюю Хрусь, принимает имя Велемуд и, демонстрируя неведомые прежде умения махать мечом, несет добро окрестным землям? Да эту муть восьмой год уже никто не берет!

— Нет, который попадает в магическую академию и влюбляется в ехидную учительницу экономики.

— В нашей академии нет экономики, — уверенно парировал Семнадцатый, но глаза в сторону Восьмого с любопытством скосил.

— В каждой академии есть экономика.

— В нашей нет.

— Есть! — достав зачетку, Восьмой помахал ей в воздухе. — У меня по ней хвост.

— У тебя папа — министр экономики, вот у тебя она и есть, — не смутился Семнадцатый. — А темы — нет.

Восьмой покраснел.

— Нету… Зато со следующего года обещают включить нетрадиционную ориентацию.

— Не думаю, что это сделает темы интересней… Ага!

Экран планшета пошел рябью, пару раз мигнул и показал чей-то крепкий затылок. За затылком просматривались мониторы.

— Ты опять вместо подключения к телесигналу сделал портал в комментаторскую, — сказал Восьмой. Сам он заядлым болельщиком не был, но благодаря нескольким годам, прожитым вместе со фанатом, в снукере разбирался хорошо.

Семнадцатый поелозил пальцами по экрану. Смотровой портал сместился, теперь кроме крепкого затылка он захватывал юношеский профиль, каждой своей черточкой выражавший трепет.

— М-да, похоже, ты прав, — Семнадцатый хотел было свернуть портал щелчком, но на мгновение замешкался, и это мгновение решило все.

— Нет, все комментаторы «Си-Си-Би», конечно, отличные профессионалы, я ничего не хочу сказать! Настоящие мэтры! Игрочищи! Но честно тебе скажу, Вадик, — Затылок вдруг перешел на шепот, который по громкости не отличался от его полнозвучного голоса, — они такие скучные!

Что такое «Си-Си-Би», Восьмой знал. Семнадцатый очень любил трансляции именно этого канала. Восхищался качеством картинки и обожал комментаторов. Бросив на приятеля короткий взгляд, Восьмой ожидаемо увидел саркастично приподнятые брови и вытянувшуюся шею.

— Интересное комментирование — это настоящее искусство, — продолжал гудеть тем временем Затылок. — Истинное волшебство, которым владеют лишь избранные! Например — я! Когда я пришел сюда и открыл двери в комментаторскую, я сразу понял, что только меня здесь и не хватало.

Восьмой попытался вспомнить, кто бы это мог быть. Звучание чужого языка не помогало. После сдачи главного экзамена первого курса студенты практического факультета приобретали способность понимать языки всех миров, поэтому никому не приходило в голову запоминать, где как говорят([1]). В итоге Восьмой сдался:

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Конечно, знаю! — ядовито протянул Семнадцатый. — Это в некотором роде знаменитость.

— А ведь меня не ценят, Вадик… Но я не огорчаюсь. Мнение домохозяек и поклонников Салли О’Роннивана не имеет никакого значения. Не в состоянии они постигнуть глубин моего понимания фундаментальных вопросов… Вот спроси меня, Вадик, — тон Затылка стал проникновенным, — в чем будущее снукера?

— В чем? — повиновался Трепетный Профиль.

— Не в чем, а где! — теперь тон Затылка был назидательным. — В Китае. Ты думаешь, что Цзин лучший игрок?

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Семнадцатый. — С тех пор как выяснилось, что Цзину нравится О’Ронниван, талант он резко подрастерял.

— Там есть сотни куда более талантливых игроков, — подтвердил Затылок.

— Из которых только один победил на турнире целый один раз! — парировал Семнадцатый.

— И вообще, Китай — великая страна. Англия слишком стара. Одни лучшие ушли, другие — умерли.

— Это он про кого? — не понял Семнадцатый.

— Я помню расцвет покойного Хенди Икса… — прояснил Затылок ситуацию.

Восьмой недоуменно нахмурился.

— Хенди Икс?

— Пятнадцать лет назад выступал, — Семнадцатый озабоченно отмахнулся. — Крепкий середняк. Костистый, как лещ, и тощий, как щепка. Да не может такого быть, чтобы я пропустил, что он помер!

После манипуляций с планшетом, во время которых голос Затылка превратился в неразборчивое гудение, Семнадцатый выдохнул.

— Живой… Живет и здравствует, занимается мелким бизнесом, поигрывает в любителях.

После очередного щелчка по экрану гудящий голос снова стал отчетливым. Теперь он вещал об упадке нравов и Салли О’Ронниване. Восьмой слушал очень внимательно, однако даже спустя десять минут не уловил, каким образом они связаны.

Семнадцатый тоже слушал. Его лицо постепенно темнело, глаза разгорались недобрым пламенем, рот то и дело приоткрывался, но Затылок хоть и говорил тягуче и раскатисто, почти не делал в своей речи пауз. Когда он закончил тираду про поруганные традиции, которые, судя по подрывной деятельности О’Роннивана, вот-вот должны были рухнуть и похоронить под собой спорт, игроков, а также неосторожных телезрителей, Семнадцатый уже кипел, как позабытый на плите чайник.

— Ну все! Он меня достал!

Восьмой сглотнул.

— Ты что задумал?

— Я ему устрою!

— Лучше курсовой займись. Ты еще даже тему не выбрал.

— Уже выбрал! Особенности поведения попаданца обыкновенного! Преподы были правы. Ничего не может быть лучше старой доброй пропахшей нафталином темы. С небольшой добавкой иллюстративного материала!

— Совсем сдурел? Практиковать разрешается только на дипломе!

— А мы, Восьмой, скажем, что это основа доклада на конференцию. Мне завкаф давно талдычит: «Идите на конференцию, Семнадцатый, идите на конференцию! С вашим резервом любой доклад просто обречен на успех». Вот будет и преподу курсач и завкафу конференция… — Семнадцатый спрыгнул с кровати и в возбуждении заметался по комнате.

— Нас отчислят, — обреченно пробормотал Восьмой. Лист с темами курсовых, позабытый им на коленях, медленно сползал вниз.

— А Перепелкину будет и Китай, и комментаторы, и даже покойный Хенди Икс! — закончил Семнадцатый и исчез на полушаге.

 

*

 

Виридиан Брониславович Перепелкин был представительным мужчиной с крепким затылком и громким голосом. В противовес ему Вадик, его новый напарник по комментаторскому делу, отличался тщедушным телосложением и тихим нравом. Виридиан Брониславович не возражал. На таком фоне его профессионализм и остроумие расцветали особенно ярко.

Вадик всегда с ним соглашался, старательно молчал в положенных местах и покорно не любил Салли О’Роннивана. Без огонька комментируя начавшуюся игру упомянутого О’Роннивана на турнире в Ханшае, Виридиан Брониславович думал, что Вадика нужно поощрить. Может быть, даже когда-нибудь доверить ему самостоятельную работу на паре фреймов.

— Куда идет биток? Куда идет биток? — вдруг ворвался в эфир голос Вона Джирго, одного из лучших комментаторов «Си-Си-Би». Это у звукорежиссеров, работавших с сигналом английского канала, опять начались проблемы. — Какая удача для Салли!

Виридиан Брониславович раздраженно вздохнул. Втайне он считал Вона Джирго недалеким пустомелей.

— Вы только посмотрите! — надрывался тот.

Смотреть на то, как О’Ронниван выходит из снукера, Виридиану Брониславовичу не хотелось. Зевнув, он только на секундочку прикрыл глаза. И кто решил, что эти сисибишники лучшие в их профессии? Взять того же Джирго. Его глупая фраза про биток давно всем приелась, а рассказами про болтовню со снукеристами уже никого не удивишь. Виридиан Брониславович сам близко знал нескольких из них: Хону Диггинсу он пожимал руку, у Вяна Леньбо интересовался, как правильно произносятся китайские фамилии, с Арком Ильямсом вообще купался в одном бассейне. Да-а-а, и доказательства есть! На последних фото Ильямса в плавках, которые кто-то выложил в сеть, видно, что тот опирается на бортик с синим дельфинчиком. На фото самого Виридиана Брониславовича точно такой же дельфинчик виднелся справа, наполовину обрезанный неудачно взятым кадром.

— Какой потрясающий удар! Настоящая магия!.. — нудел Вон Джирго.

Вот было бы неплохо оказаться в другом месте… Перед мысленным взором Виридиана Брониславовича заплескалась прозрачная вода знакомого бассейна. Слепящие блики на ней игриво колыхались. Приятно припекало солнце. Он уже собрался оттолкнуться от дна и поплыть, как вокруг быстро стемнело. Он поднял голову. Сверху на него стремительно падало чье-то татуированное тело.

 

*

 

— Синь И Цин! Синь И Цин!

Виридиан Брониславович открыл глаза. Невысокий китаец тряс его за плечо. Над китайцем в воздухе висел нахмуренный лохматый юноша в просторной черной мантии. Китаец супил брови, юноша нудоуменно кривил рот, но вдруг весь побелел и исчез. Только после этого Виридиан Брониславович ткнул в него пальцем, попав в китайца. Тот звонко шлепнул его по руке.

— Синь И Цин, просыпайся! Синь И Цин!

К своему удивлению Виридиан Брониславович все понял.

— Я не Синь И Цин, — запротестовал он на китайском. Его взгляд упал на темный рабочий монитор, и по отражению стало ясно, что он и сам теперь китаец!

Издав полузадушенный хрип, Виридиан Брониславович бросился к замеченному на стене зеркалу. Незнакомый китаец вцепился в его пиджак. Тут мониторы загорелись, лампочки замигали, из брошенных на стол наушников донесся голос звукорежиссера.

Это комментаторская, сообразил Виридиан Брониславович, такая же, как у меня, только в Китае. Я заснул на матче О’Роннивана и теперь вижу ее во сне. Все правильно, это всего-навсего сон!

— Я Ван Пейгуо, со мной в студии мой коллега Синь И Цин, — начал снящийся ему китаец. — И мы с вами собираемся смотреть второй четвертьфинал турнира в Ханшае.

За большими стеклами перед ними открывался отличный вид на заполненную арену. К столу под аплодисменты выходили Мон Шерфи и Арк Эл-Би. Виридиан Брониславович просиял. Он обожал Мона Шерфи.

— Сегодня мы станем свидетелями выдающегося матча, — выхватил он эстафету у нежданного напарника. — Мон Шерфи в последнее время демонстрирует высочайший уровень игры… я бы сказал, исключительный…. я бы даже сказал, рискуя подвергнуться остракизму со стороны болельщиков некоторых снукеристов, не будем называть О’Роннивана, самый непревзойденный уровень за всю историю. — Сон там не сон, думал Виридиан Брониславович, а без своего профессионального мнения оставлять публику нельзя. — Так что приготовьтесь. Сегодня нас ждут только положительные эмоции. И пусть Мон Шерфи еще не добился всенародной любви по обстоятельствам, о которых я расскажу позднее…

— Арк Эл-Би разбивает пирамиду, — вмешался Ван Пейгуо. Виридиан Брониславович повысил голос:

— Кстати, обратите внимание на то, как Мон Шерфи пропускал Эл-Би обратно к креслу. Так приостановился и даже рукой показал, мол, проходи. Он всегда безупречен. И в манерах, и в фейр-плей, и в одежде. И не позволяет себе ничего лишнего, в отличие от других снукеристов, которые выходят играть, например, в носках, хотя не будем сегодня об О’Ронниване…

— Не слишком удачный удар, красный шар подскочил…

Этот Ван Пейгуо совершенно не понимал намеков. Пришлось осаживать.

— Ну, подскочил-то биток… Между прочим, посмотрите на жилетку Мона Шерфи. На его груди вы видите рекламную нашивку с надписью «Ява». Это не значит, что он является фанатом этого замечательного острова. Призвав на помощь свой могучий интеллект, я могу предположить, что «Ява» — это была когда-то такая табачная марка. А китайцы нынче покупают очень многие компании и превращают их…

 

*

 

— Я накосячил, — Семнадцатый материализовался на стуле. — Я просто пиздецово накосячил.

Он кинулся к учебнику по перемещению одушевленных объектов в пространстве. Беглый просмотр оглавления ничего не дал, и Семнадцатый, выругавшись, принялся спешно пролистывать книгу.

— Я транспортировал только его сознание.

Восьмой охнул.

— Кто же знал, что он прямо во время матча задрыхнет! Я же думал, он просто глаза закрыл! Я заклинание на бодрствующее тело настроил, как положено, а ухватил только его сознание, оно как-то странно задвоилось, хрен его знает, что пошло не так, и…

— Семнадцатый!

— Короче, его затянуло в тело другого комментатора. Теперь Перепелкина зовут Синь И Цин, и он там вещает. Он же там пиздец что навещает! — взвыл Семнадцатый. Далекий от переживаний страстных спортивных болельщиков Восьмой вытирал взмокшие ладони о мантию и думал о другом.

— А где сознание настоящего Синь И Цина?

— Понятия не имею. Подавлено, наверное.

Что-то про подавление они точно проходили. Восьмой нахмурился, но нужный предмет никак не приходил на ум. Точно не один из профильных. Профильные он, как и Семнадцатый, старался не пропускать. Из чего логически следовало, что рассказывали про подавление на непрофильных. Восьмой снова с тоской вспомнил несданные хвосты. Огреб он их не зря. Вместо знаний по всем этим экономикам, философиям, культурологиям и прочим «формирующим аналитические и творческие компетенции» этикам у него был в лучшем случае чужой конспект.

— Нету! Пропади все пропадом! Нет здесь этого! Как в учебнике по перемещению за выпускной курс не может быть ничего про подавленное сознание?!

Семнадцатый схватился за свои лохмы и яростно их подергал. У Восьмого пренепреятнейше потянуло в желудке. На выходки студентов в «Попаданце» закрывали глаза, только если они заканчивались благополучно. Подавленное сознание и хозяйничающая в новом теле чужая личность благополучным исходом не считались.

От ужаса он вспомнил:

— В БЖД это было!

Взгляды обоих студентов скрестились на шести толстых томах, украшавших на самом видном месте прибитую к стене полку, — за ними стояла батарея бутылок, в которых доходил до кондиции результат их последнего эксперимента. Семнадцатый застонал. Его глаза закатились.

— Перепелкин! — непонятно воскликнул он и обернулся к Восьмому: — Я к нему! Срочно! А ты пока найди нужную главу.

Он исчез, оставив Восьмого один на один с шестью томами БЖД. Какой-то из результатов эксперимента издал чпокающий звук. Первый том накренился, побалансировал немного на краю и сверзился на кровать, раскрывшись на форзаце. Оттуда на мир сурово взирал человек в костюме химзащиты с аптечкой в руке.

 

*

— Другими словами, друзья, теперь вы знаете, что Мон Шерфи прочел всего «Гарри Поттера», говорит на нескольких иностранных языках, поет на два голоса, поет сложные вещи и поет хорошо. Ну и танцует. Но танцует — это от природы, этому он не учился, а петь учился и берет уроки до сих пор, уроки пения на два голоса. В общем, теперь, когда вы все это знаете, мы с вами, друзья, можем уйти на перерыв…

Виридиан Брониславович откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Вот спроси меня, Ван, — начал он, — в чем сущность комментаторской работы?..

— В чем же сущность комментаторской работы, спроси меня, Ван? — нетерпеливо повторил Виридиан Брониславович и удивленно обернулся, не дождавшись ответа. Как ему мог присниться настолько бестолковый коллега?

Молчаливый Ван Пейгуо указывал ему на дверь. От возмущения Виридиан Брониславович задохнулся. Да, у него больше не было ни исполинского роста, ни внушительных плеч, а главное, голос, его зычный мощный голос сделался тихим и тонким, но он никогда никому не позволит обращаться с собой подобным образом! Позабыв, что нынче он китаец и находится в Китае, Виридиан Брониславович принялся выходить из себя:

— Я — единственный на постсоветском пространстве снукерный журналист, судья и профессионал! Важность моего вклада в развитие снукера неоценима! Никто лучше меня не знает тонкости…

По мере того как он вещал, лицо китайца, собравшееся складками гнева, разглаживалось. Наконец, он вежливо склонил голову, и Виридиан Брониславович перевел дух. Все-таки этот человек был небезнадежен. Он признал свою ошибку, так что в будущем его можно простить, предварительно пару раз поставив на место.

— Я прошу тебя, Синь И Цин, выйти в холл, — заговорил Ван Пейгуо. — Там наш телеканал снимает сейчас сюжет, думаю, тебе стоит поприсутствовать.

Ах вот что это значило! Все равно, показывать пальцами — невоспитанно. Виридиан Брониславович царственно кивнул и выплыл в коридор, оставив Ван Пейгуо звонить по телефону.

Пройдя несколько шагов, Виридиан Брониславович понял, что понятия не имеет, в какой стороне находится холл. Он уже собрался вернуться, как в паре метров от него материализовался знакомый лохматый юнец в мантии и призывно замахал руками. Влекомый любопытством Виридиан Брониславович направился к нему. Юнец полетел вперед по коридору.

По дороге им встречались постеры снукеристов на стенах, двери с желтыми латунными табличками и планы эвакуации при пожаре. То и дело в разных местах попадался логотип с надписью «Ява», тот самый, что украшал жилетку Мона Шерфи, — это новая промоутерская организация настойчиво рекламировала себя на новом рынке. Виридиан Брониславович ничего этого не замечал, Виридиан Брониславович обратил внимание только на яркий огнетушитель перед самым выходом в холл. «Прямо как у нас в офисе «Шенгенспорта». Ну совершенно ничем не отличается», — умилился комментатор столь точной реконструкции жизненных реалий. Отвернулся от огнетушителя и на большом телевизионном экране увидел, как к столу выходит Салли О’Ронниван, выражая всей своей фигурой неуважение к снукеру.

За эти несколько мгновений юнец куда-то пропал. Сбитый с толку Виридиан Брониславович повертелся в разные стороны. Нет, его нигде не было! Большой светлый холл вообще оказался практически пустым. Несколько опаздывающих зрителей спешили на арену, пара уборщиков натирали и без того чистый пол. Еще два человека стояли перед телевизионной камерой возле снукерного стола, огороженного экзотическими цветами в кадках. Один в костюме — с микрофоном, второй в джинсах и футболке — с кием в руках. Так вот где шли съемки!

Виридиан Брониславович решился немедленно. В своей стране он был лишен заслуженного уважения. Никто в полной мере не ценил ни его тяжелого труда по ведению блога, ни его усилий по воспитанию новых комментаторов. Превосходство первого никак не признавали сайты самоуверенных дилетантов, в погоне за дешевой славой переводивших иностранные статьи. А второе изначально было обречено на провал: к комментаторскому микрофону на их канале вечно рвались какие-то недостаточно качественные кандидаты, из которых даже при вложенных гигантских усилиях не могло выйти ничего путного.

И в таких условиях просто «присутствовать»? Как бы не так! Не таков был Виридиан Брониславович Перепелкин, чтобы слушаться порождений своего же, заметьте, подсознания. Просто «присутствовать» он не собирался.

 

*

 

Восьмой смотрел на изображение первого завкафа БЖД и мог думать только о старой студенческой легенде: «В черной-черной комнате на черном-черном столе лежит черный-черный противогаз»…

Собственно, проблема состояла именно в этом.

Согласно легенде, перед сдачей БЖД действительно следовало забраться в черную-черную комнату, взять с черного-черного стола черный-черный противогаз, надеть его и крикнуть во все горло: «Шара приди!» — загадочное заклинание, прорву времени назад притащенное старшекурсниками из какого-то соседнего мира. После этого содержимое всех шести толстых томов якобы само укладывалось в голове, и экзамен больше не представлял опасности. Однако где искать черную-черную комнату, никто не знал. Был момент, когда приятель Восьмого Тридцать Третий решил, что она находится в квартире завкафедрой БЖД. В тот год все газеты печатали большое фото с вручения завкафу именного противогаза за пятую подряд победу в ежегодной профильной универсиаде. На снимке противогаз с вделанным в лоб драгоценным камнем выглядел чернее черного и идеально подходил под описание.

Увы-увы…

Мало того, что Тридцать Третий напутал с заклинанием и, вместо того чтобы аккуратно повернуть собачку замка, повернул всю дверь прямо в стене вместе с рамой и насаженными на раствор кирпичами… Мало того, что завкаф оказался дома и Тридцать Третьего на месте преступления поймал… И даже мало того, что за сию авантюру потом отдувался весь поток, записанный скопом на участие в городских соревнованиях по физкультуре... Хуже было то, что противогаз оказался не черным, а темно-зеленым. «В знак уважения к победителю, — печально рассказывал потом Тридцать Третий, прикладывая лед к глазу, подбитому расстроенными сокурсниками, — его покрасили в цвета флага «Попаданца». Оттенка океанической воды на дне самой глубокой впадины». В душе Тридцать Третий был поэтом.

Другими словами, местонахождение черного-черного противогаза продолжало оставаться тайной.

Вот почему взгляд Восьмого, направленный на тома БЖД, был тоскливым. Даже если бы его магический резерв был разблокирован, заклинания по магическому поиску в печатных книгах оставались чудовищно несовершенными. Других способов Восьмой не знал, да и не учили на практическом факультете магической академии другим способам! «Физико-магической академии», — напомнил педантичный внутренний голос, и уже через секунду Восьмой стучался через внутренний портал к теоретикам. Они же как-то справлялись без магии!

— Слава лептонам, я тебя застал! — сходу заявил он старосте пятого теоретического потока, круглолицему рыжему юноше в очках. — Сто Тридцать Четвертый, нужен способ получить информацию в максимально короткий срок.

— П-подключись к тэта-волнам, п-потом п-переключись на дельта-волны и п-подставь большой сосуд.

Сдавший «Информационное пространство» на первом курсе с рекордного для себя второго раза Восьмой нахмурился. Про тэта-волны, испускавшиеся подсознанием, и дельта-волны, которые являлись проводниками к ноосфере, он смутно помнил. Он их на зачет учил, но…

— Большой сосуд тут при чем?

— А п-при том, — Сто Тридцать Четвертый поднял голову от конспекта, в котором что-то писал, и крайне насмешливо прищурился за толстыми стеклами очков, — что вся информация в мире находится в жидком состоянии, п-поэтому, чтобы получить ее, нужен совершенно п-пустой сосуд… Но как раз с этим у вас с Семнадцатым п-проблем не возникнет. У вас их два.

На подколку Восьмой внимания не обратил. Из сосудов в комнате были только бутылки за томами БЖД, которыми жертвовать не хотелось. Заряженный в них экспериментальный микропортал одним концом открывался в бутылках, а вторым подключался к винной бочке из соседнего мира. Теоретически — теоретически! — это должно было обеспечить их спиртным до самого выпускного.

— Нам только пару абзацев, может, одного стакана хватит?

— Не хватит. Информация выливается из ноосферы сразу вся. Частями никак.

— А какие-нибудь другие способы? — озабоченно спросил Восьмой. Если вся целиком, то на шесть томов БЖД, напечатанных восьмым кеглем на тонкой бумаге, никакой тары не напасешься!

— Ну… яблочко п-по тарелочке.

— Тарелочка любая или специальная?

— Одноразовая п-пластиковая не пойдет, текст п-плохо видно будет. В учебнике вообще советуют столовое блюдо брать.

— Где я тебе в общежитии столовое блюдо найду?

— Вода в реке. Или в колодце…

— Безнадежный архаизм.

— В миске.

Восьмой почесал ухо. В сравнении с другими способами этот был выполним. Хотя их миска была не намного больше пластиковых тарелок.

— А еще?

— Еще в баню можно сходить в п-полночь, что-нибудь п-послушать.

— Бани сейчас остались только в краеведческих музеях. Кто меня пустит в музей в полночь?

Сто Тридцать Четвертый внимательно посмотрел на расстроенного Восьмого.

— Что, очень надо?

— Ты даже не представляешь!

— Ладно… Я на завтра готовлю реферат по традициям и заблуждениям немагических миров, — Сто Тридцать Четвертый наклонился поближе к порталу, будто боялся, что его услышат. — Источник — воспоминания одного этнографа, который в таком мире проторчал несколько лет. Я их у п-препода выклянчил. П-прямо из-под носа у Восемьдесят П-пятого увел! Этнограф утверждает, что из зеркала можно вызвать хранителя информации, некоего Суженого. Девки, по имеющимся свидетельствам, с его п-помощью узнавали, за кого замуж пойдут. Девки во всех мирах одинаковые, ничего другого их не интересует… Точность, говорят, у Суженого фантастическая — под сто п-процентов. Схема запроса доступнейшая, ее я тоже нашел. Становишься напротив зеркала, произносишь фразу «Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи» и ждешь появления Суженого. П-потом спрашиваешь, что надо, и отправляешь обратно.

Несмотря на энтузиазм Сто Тридцать Четвертого, описание выглядело не слишком убедительным.

— Зеркало любое или специальное?

— У меня специальное, из соседнего мира, откуда традиция. Мне п-препод п-под завтрашний доклад выдал.

— А твой этнограф не приврал?

— Ты что! Он же наш светоч! — Однако видя скептическое выражение лица Восьмого, Сто Тридцать Четвертый пожал плечами. — П-по крайней мере, его еще ни на чем не ловили, — и язвительно продолжил: — Если не нравится, можешь к своему лептонному богу обратиться. Этот-то знает наверняка.

Восьмой тяжело вздохнул.

В существовании лептонного бога как минимум на треть он был виноват сам. Их ректор, мужчина слабый во всем, что касалось женского пола, и искренне увлеченный наукой, решил презентовать своей новой пассии диссертацию по физике. Это задание он поручил одному преподавателю, тот — одному выпускнику, а тот по дедовскому праву более опытного товарища переложил его на плечи первокурсника Восьмого. Пока задание шло по пищевой цепи вниз, срок подготовки диссертации почти вышел. Восьмой схватился за голову и кликнул на помощь Семнадцатого с Тридцать Третьим. После короткого совещания было решено творчески переработать какой-нибудь не очень популярный трактат. Восьмой переписал алгоритм работы мультиязыкового переводчика для первокурсников. Тридцать Третий прошелся по общежитию и подготовил подходящий по теме словарь. Семнадцатый накачал программу магией со встроенным багом, чтобы результат как можно больше отличался от первоисточника.

Прогнав трактат через переводчик, они отнесли работу старшекурснику, который отдал преподавателю, который отдал ректору, который, в свою очередь, вручил его своей возлюбленной. И никто из них не заметил, что в диссертации по физике одно слово из религиозного оригинала осталось без изменений. В итоге собиравшиеся в конгломерат лептоны обретали в тексте разум и сообща искали Господа, а в некоторых местах даже являли его пораженным читателям.

Диссертацию ждал оглушительный успех. Присутствовавшему на защите министру культуры такая картина мира понравилась куда больше существующей, и на следующий день он заказал себе у ректора работу на похожую тему. Пришлось прогонять текст через переводчик снова. И снова, когда диссер попросила его жена. И снова — когда замминистра решил не отставать от шефа. В итоге структура мира кроме разумных лептонов пополнилась разумными липидами, пептидами и пестицидами, у каждых из которых был свой Бог.

Судя по тому, что действующего министра культуры собирались вот-вот отправить в отставку, а самый вероятный кандидат имел гарем из трех жен, пантеон в ближайшее время должен был существенно пополниться...

Восьмой снова тяжело вздохнул.

— Одолжишь зеркало на вечер?

Сто Тридцать Четвертый пристально посмотрел на него.

— Завтра до п-пар чтобы вернул! Я за него материально ответственный.

 

*

 

Виридиан Брониславович подошел к съемочной группе и, пожав им руки, встал перед камерой. Сейчас он как никогда жалел, что во сне лишился свой впечатляющей стати.

Оператор вопросительно посмотрел на журналиста с микрофоном. Тот, после заминки, повернулся к Виридиану Брониславовичу.

— К нам присоединился комментатор нашего канала Синь И Цин. Здравствуйте. Что вы можете сказать о закончившихся четырех фреймах?

— Очень интересный матч! Я просто не в состоянии оторваться! Соперники не сделали ни одной ошибки на простых шарах. О чем это говорит? О высочайшем классе игры! И удары, удары интеллектуальнейшие! Пусть уж не обижаются на меня некоторые болельщики, матч Салли О'Роннивана этим похвастаться не может.

— Мон Шерфи в последнем фрейме упустил бы победу, если бы Эл-Би не промахнулся на синем, как вы думаете, какое...

— Вы заметили, как Мон Шерфи себя держит? Ни один мускул не шевелится на его лице во время игры соперника. Воплощение настоящего профессионала. Говорю вам, настоящего. А вот если вы посмотрите на Салли О’Роннивана…

— А как же Арк Эл-Би? Для него все кончено?

— При счете 0-4? Ну что вы! Он очень цепкий игрок. Достаточно только вспомнить, как на чемпионате мира после первой половины матча с Салли О’Ронниваном он отставал, а во второй полностью выключил того из игры.

Улыбка журналиста стала напряженной. Теперь, когда Виридиан Брониславович превратился в китайца, он легко улавливал такие нюансы. В его сердце закралось подозрение, что журналист был тайным болельщиком Салли О’Роннивана. Ведь не зря он постоянно переводил разговор на этого англичанина!

— А что вы можете сказать о нашем замечательном здании, которое впервые после реконструкции принимает большой снукерный турнир? Нам сообщили, что сегодня побит рекорд. В зале сейчас присутствует две тысячи пятьсот шестьдесят семь зрителей.

Мелкий дилетант явно вел к тому, что все они пришли смотреть на О’Роннивана, который играл вторую полусессию.

— К этому рекорду можно относиться двояко, — буркнул Виридиан Брониславович. — С одной стороны, цифра, конечно, впечатляющая. Но с другой, снукер способен собирать и пять тысяч, и шесть. Тут просто, — он окинул взглядом холл, — помещение не очень подходящее.

Правда пришлась журналисту не по вкусу. Его лицо окаменело. Все-таки, в очередной раз подумал Виридиан Брониславович, мало кто сравнится с ним в умении понимать подлинную суть людей.

— И вообще, если большинство этих людей пришло из-за Салли О’Роннивана, снукеру стоит посочувствовать. Только домохозяйки, дилетанты и люди совершенно не разбирающиеся в этой глубокой игре могут ходить на него толпой! — В жизни, при личных встречах или в комментаторской, откуда шла трансляция на всю страну, Виридиан Брониславович не рискнул бы произнести такого вслух. Во сне, где, как и на виртуальном форуме, ответственности за свои слова можно было не нести, он чувствовал себя куда раскованнее. — Ведь чем О’Ронниван способен поразить? Сериями? Так есть множество других не менее серийных игроков. Я вам больше скажу! Единственная причина его побед — не в его так называемом таланте. Все дело в его братьях-бандитах, которые держат в страхе его соперников и заставляют их проигрывать…

Неизвестный снукерист сделал шаг назад, под пышную пальму, чтобы не заслонять обзор оператору. Улыбка журналиста казалась приклеенной.

— У вас есть доказательства?

— Конечно! Я прочитал об этом в интернете! — Виридиан Брониславович заметил, что к ним мелкой рысцой мчится Ван Пейгуо. — И теперь поклонники О’Роннивана угрожают меня убить!

Да!

Сюжет должен был выйти, как выражались его твиттеряне, «бомбовым»!

Оператор выключил камеру, посматривая на Виридиана Брониславовича с опаской. Снукерист окончательно скрылся под широким пальмовым листом. Добежавший до них Ван Пейгуо что-то быстро зашептал журналисту. Лицо того расслабилось, а улыбка стала понимающей.

— Спасибо за то, что поделились своим взглядом на происходящее, Синь И Цин.

Виридиан Брониславович кивнул. Из этого мальца еще мог выйти толк, если дать ему несколько ценных советов.

— Надеюсь, в будущем вы станете меньше внимания уделять в своих интервью Салли О’Роннивану и больше говорить о других игроках.

Журналист поклонился.

— Благодарю за урок.

— Синь И Цин, — вступил Ван Пейгуо, — ты не мог бы задержаться тут немного? Твое выступление заинтересовало некоторых людей. Они очень хотели бы задать тебе пару вопросов.

— Я всегда готов! — польщено заверил его Виридиан Брониславович. — В конце концов, я единственный на постсоветском пространстве заслуженный снукерный судья, комментатор и профессионал. Где еще им удастся найти подобного эксперта?

Он оглядел холл, прикидывая, куда присесть. На глаза ему попались двое дюжих ребят в белых халатах, заходящих через вертушку. Наверное, кому-то из зрителей в зале стало плохо.

 

*

 

Ростовое зеркало в тяжелой бронзовой раме занимало все свободное место в комнате, хотя Восьмой отодвинул стулья и оттащил стол к стене. Судя по размерам чужемирного артефакта, чем больше информации Суженый накапливал, тем здоровей становился. Хорошо хоть зависимость была не геометрическая.

Чудом не наткнувшись на зеркало, в комнате материализовался Семнадцатый.

— Ты чем занят? — удивленно спросил он. — Надо спешить, пока Перепелкин дел не натворил.

— Это для поиска. Ставишь напротив учебники и задаешь вопрос. В зеркале появляется хранитель информации Суженый и все объясняет.

— Локальный поисковик? А откуда он знает про наше БЖД?

— Он магического типа.

— Где достал?

— Сто Тридцать Четвертый доклад делает по традициям немагических миров.

— То есть это поисковик из немагического мира?!

Восьмой заторопился:

— Сто Тридцать Четвертый клянется, что точность стопроцентная.

— Клянется он, — недовольно буркнул Семнадцатый, однако спорить прекратил. В глубине души он испытывал перед старостой пятого теоретического потока неприязненный пиетет. — Ну, давай, показывай, как работает.

— Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи да всю правду расскажи, где именно в учебнике БЖД находится параграф про подавление личности при попаданстве, — бодро отбарабанил Восьмой.

Зеркало молчало.

— Может, ему нужна научная формулировка?

— Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи да всю правду расскажи о побочном эффекте подавления исходного сознания перемещенной личностью при сбое в… в… — Восьмой беспомощно оглянулся на Семнадцатого. Тот пожал плечами. Несколько секунд они молчали. Суженый не появлялся.

— Может, нам чего-то не хватает? — наконец, спросил Семнадцатый.

— Магии, например.

— Ты сам сказал, что оно из немагического мира. Они все больше по ритуалам. А ритуал, как говорят нам конспекты, это правильный предмет, точный заговор и определенное время.

В одно мгновение Восьмой густо покраснел.

— Я не спросил про время.

Семнадцатый активировал портал к теоретикам.

— Слышишь, Сто Тридцать Четвертый, — заорал он, перекрывая доносящийся из-за пределов видимости портала звон стаканов, — в какое время твое зеркало нужно использовать?

Звон затих. Семнадцатому тут же стало интересно.

— А чем это вы заняты?

— Доклад готовим, — глухой голос Сто Тридцать Четвертого звучал откуда-то справа.

— А что у вас звенит?

— Опыт проводим... В записях п-профессора есть уп-упоминание еще об одной магической сущности неустановленного назначения, на этот раз женского п-пола. Она появляется из телевизора п-после телефонного звонка. Мы усматриваем в элементах вызова методологическое сходство, п-поэтому назвали сущность Суженой и хотим п-проверить, не п-пара ли она Суженого, насильственно разлученная с ним вследствие магического п-проклятия.

В любой другой день Семнадцатый не преминул бы понасмешничать: тот звон, что он слышал, меньше всего напоминал телефонный звонок. Однако вырвавшийся в эфирную свободу Перепелкин взывал к ответственности и самодисциплине.

— А время? В какое время зеркало использовать?

В портале показалось раскрасневшееся лицо Сто Тридцать Четвертого.

— В оп-пределенное, — сказал он и отключил связь.

Сморщив лоб, Семнадцатый принялся размышлять вслух.

— Определенное время в сочетании с другими компонентами создает аналоговое магическое воздействие. У нас магия и так имеется, поэтому заморачиваться не будем. Простейшее заклинание...

— Нет-нет-нет, оно не так работает! — замахал руками Восьмой.

Но Семнадцатый не слушал. Соорудив заряд магический энергии, он запустил им в зеркало. Шарик отскочил от поверхности, врезался в выставленные пирамидой учебники БЖД, и те загорелись.

— Какого хрена?!

До Восьмого вдруг дошло:

— Это преподы выдавали для демонстраций! На нем наверняка защита, чтобы Суженый наружу не вылез!

— Да похер! Учебники спасай!

Они заметались по комнате. Под руки им попадались конспекты, одежда, планшеты, бутылки из-под воды — пустые, блин! — в общем, все то, что меньше всего подходило для тушения пожара. Восьмой стащил с кровати покрывало, но тут же замер. За покрывало надо было отчитываться перед комендантшей. За учебники — нет. Глаза Семнадцатого закатились.

— Перепелкин! — простонал он. — Санитары!

— Ему плохо? — перепугался Восьмой.

— Это остальным плохо! Он там про самого лучшего эксперта на постсоветском пространстве рассказывает. Конечно, ему вызвали санитаров. Он же в Китае!

Учебники по БЖД пылали. Восьмой отбросил уже ненужное покрывало.

— Быстро перебрасывай его в новое тело. Твой китаец потом как-нибудь сам разберется.

Семнадцатый сосредоточился.

 

*

 

Только Виридиан Брониславович высмотрел подходящие кресла возле кофейного автомата, как перед глазами заплескалась вода, вокруг потемнело, и чье-то тело — точно с татуировками — обрушилось на него сверху.

 

*

 

_В просторном классе очень тепло из-за бьющего в окно солнца. Иногда из приоткрытой форточки врывается прохладный ветерок, и тогда учитель, лица которого почему-то не видно, заметно ежится._

_Ученики сидят смирно. Тетради открыты, ручки разных цветов наготове. Со стен на это воплощение прилежания смотрят портреты знаменитых комментаторов — Теда Лоу, Джека Карнема, Клайва Эвертона и других столь же хорошо забытых классиков. Они должны служить ориентиром в профессии для будущих комментаторов, однако ни их имен, ни стиля их работы почти никто не знает. Пару лет назад в Министерство образования пришла молодая талантливая команда реформаторов, исключившая из новой программы все, что могло сделать ее полезной._

_Покашливая, учитель дает хрестоматийный пример:_

_— Итак, господа студенты, у вас начинается матч, и Стюарт Бинэм разбивает пирамиду. Что надо сказать? Вовочка?_

_Вовочка шмыгает носом. Позади него тянет руку Вадик._

_— Вадик?_

_— Стюарт Бинэм сделал хороший стартовый удар в матче, — прилежно отвечает Вадик, с торжеством посматривая на Вовочку._

_— А если к столу подходит соперник и сразу же забивает шар? — тут же усложняет задачу учитель._

_Вадик растерянно молчит, Вовочка злорадно крутит ему фигу._

_— Надо сказать: «Значит, не такой уж хороший удар нанес Бинэм», — учитель делает паузу и обводит класс взглядом. — А теперь все вместе…_

_— Значит, не такой уж хороший удар нанес Бинэм! — звучит слаженный хор, и только Вовочка с опозданием басит невпопад:_

_— Значит, не такой уж хороший удар нанес О'Салливан! — после чего, не смущаясь негодующего взгляда учителя, снова шмыгает носом. И дураку ведь понятно, что хороших ударов у Салливана не бывает._

 

Виридиан Брониславович медленно приходил в себя. Что еще за Вовочка? Какой такой Ронни О'Салливан? Единственного игрока, которого переоценивают абсолютно все, зовут Салли О'Ронниван. Никто! Ни один игрок в мире не смеет быть хуже!

— А ему, видать, крепко досталось.

— Еще бы, ты видел, через какой забор он перемахнул?

— Я бы не решился.

— Если бы за тобой гнался Хенди Икс — решился бы.

Виридиан Брониславович открыл глаза. Над ним стояли двое мужчин с бородами лесорубов.

— О, очнулся! — сказал один из них, и стало понятно, что это тот, который говорил вторым. У него были быстрые черные глаза и характерный нос с горбинкой. — Ты пролежал без сознания больше часа. Даже наш Малыш, получив от одной квартировладелицы сковородой за то, что читал в ее вентиляционной шахте потусторонние письмена, провалялся в отключке меньше.

Виридиан Брониславович сел. В голове у него шумело, болели бедро и бок, во рту пересохло. Призрачный долговязый юнец парил неподалеку. Виридиан Брониславович махнул в его сторону рукой, но тут рядом на корточки опустился еще один мужчина, такой же бородатый, как и первые два, но постарше, с мешками под глазами и твердым взглядом.

— Поднимайся, — сказал он, — нас ждет много работы.

Юнец растаял. Виридиан Брониславович потер бок и напомнил себе, что это сон. Чертовски реалистичный сон.

— Вы кто? — прохрипел он.

Лицо мужчины перед ним посерьезнело.

— Мы — ОПГ!

Апломб, с которым он произнес эту аббревиатуру, означал, что за ней скрывается что-то крайне серьезное. Организованная преступная группировка, например. Виридиан Брониславович с испугом огляделся, выискивая вокруг утюги, паяльники и прочие непременные атрибуты новостных сюжетов и пересказываемых слухов.

— Организация по поимке гениев, — расшифровал носатый мужчина. И сделал паузу.

— Снукерных? — рискнул с вопросом Виридиан Брониславович, так как подсознание должно посылать сны, связанные с сознанием, а его сознание было прочно связано со снукером.

Судя по приоткрывшемуся рту Носатого, тот ожидал совсем другого предположения.

— Гений в древнеримской мифологии — это дух-покровитель человека. Позже его стали считать просто олицетворением добра или зла, — заученно продекламировал он. — Говоря попросту, мы охотимся на сверхъестественное.

О, о сверхъестественном Виридиан Брониславович знал многое! Не зря он когда-то написал книгу по совершенно новаторской теме «НЛО и его проявления в бытовой жизни».

— Я знаю про сверхъестественное! — немедленно продемонстрировал он свою осведомленность. — Тринадцатый фрейм.

— А что тринадцатый фрейм? — переспросил серьезный мужчина. Он выглядел сбитым с толку.

— По моим наблюдениям, в тринадцатом фрейме всегда случаются какие-то приключения. В нем происходит… разное, — как можно загадочней ответил Виридиан Брониславович и даже почувствовал себя бодрей. О тринадцатом фрейме он говорить любил, в отличие от дурацкой темы про комментаторский сглаз. Виданное ли дело —  верить в то, что после комментаторских предсказаний с игроком случается ровно противоположное! Какие-то детские сказки для ограниченных умов! То ли дело тринадцатый фрейм. Вот это истинная правда! — Только в этом фрейме красный может пройти через весь стол к противоположному борту, удариться о коричневый, свалить тот в лузу, а сам встать на его место.

— Да неужели? — скептически спросил Носатый.

— Именно! Типично! Точно! Я же вам говорю!

Бородачи переглянулись.

— Изумительное проявление передачи свойств тела, исторгнувшего действие, на тело, действие принявшее, — сказал до сих пор молчавший третий мужчина маленького роста.

— Сразу видно, что тебе дал по шее снукерист, — подтвердил Носатый. — Но я думаю, что нам пора, наконец, познакомиться. Это наш лидер Видит-Знаки Дейвис, — суровый мужчина кивнул, — это Слышит-Знаки Нортон, — кивнул маленький, — а я Толкует-Знаки Хавив. Добро пожаловать в ОПГ, наш новый товарищ Джек Фазан!

В голове у Виридиана Брониславовича мигом прояснилось. Джек Фазан? Самый обыкновенный Фазан?!

 

*

 

— Джек Фазан? Какой еще Джек Фазан? — вопил Семнадцатый. Ничего вокруг не замечая, он висел почти под самым потолком. — Да кто он вообще такой?

Восьмой дернул его за полы балахона, приземляя на кровать.

— Давай по порядку. Что за Джек Фазан?

— Да если бы я знал! — Семнадцатый вновь попробовал взмыть в воздух, но Восьмой держал крепко. — Какой-то член группировки по поимке гениев.

— Снукерных?

— И ты туда же! Духов. Добрых и злых!

— А как твой снукерный комментатор оказался в теле ловца духов? — Восьмой захлопал ресницами. — Нам же объясняли, что это тело с сознанием можно перебросить, куда захочется. А сознание перебрасывается по принципу подобия. Комментатор в комментатора, ловец гениев в ловца гениев. Исключений при целенаправленном воздействии не бывает!

Семнадцатый задумался.

— Ну, может, это из-за странностей перемещения. Я же говорил, у него сознание при перебросе как-то странно двоится.

— В каком смысле странно? Ты еще кого-то зацепил?

— Если бы зацепил, был бы настроен. А я только Перепелкина вижу… Слушай! — перебил сам себя Семнадцатый победным возгласом. — Так потому и Фазан! Тот Перепелкин, этот Фазан. Обе птички, вот тебе и подобие.

Восьмой закатил глаза. Нет, магом-то Семнадцатый был очень талантливым, но теоретическая подготовка оставалась его слабым местом.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что такое подобие может сработать.

Семнадцатый пожал плечами, потом настроил смотровой портал, и они стали наблюдать за дальнейшим знакомством Перепелкина с новыми друзьями.

 

*

 

На молчание Виридиана Брониславовича Толкует-Знаки Хавив отреагировал понимающей улыбкой.

— Представляю, как ты потрясен. Ведь ты искал нас столько времени. Но мы не могли принять тебя в наши ряды без предварительной проверки… И ты с блеском ее прошел. Ты не побоялся выполнить опасное задание, столкнулся лицом к лицу с неотвратимыми последствиями и остался предан великой идее! Поэтому мы открыли тебе свои лица и свои имена!

— А почему они такие… оригинальные? — в последний момент Виридиану Брониславовичу удалось проявить невиданную для себя дипломатичность. «Оригинальные» — это лучше, чем «ненормальные», и куда лучше, чем «идиотские». Ноющий бок и до сих пор не исчезнувшее головокружение подсказывали ему, что с людьми, проверки которых заканчиваются таким результатом, следует вести себя осторожнее.

— Мы все трое — охотники за гениями в шестом поколении. Наши предки были спаяны крепкой дружбой и многочисленными испытаниями, выпавшими на их долю из-за недалеких обывателей. Поэтому с самого начала они дали нам имена, которые помогают в нашей нелегкой работе. Если ты отдашь нашему делу всю жизнь и у тебя родится сын, ты сможешь назвать его Находит-Знаки Фазан, так что каждый посвященный поймет, в каком обществе ты состоишь.

— И… много у вас филиалов? — спросил Виридиан Брониславович, поневоле увлеченный мыслью о себе — члене тайного общества.

— Мы повсюду, — таинственным голосом ответил Хавив и кивнул на стену. На ней висела карта с воткнутыми в нее редкими флажками. — Здесь наиболее значимые случаи.

Кое-где под флажками крепились фотографии или вырезки из газет. Виридиан Брониславович обвел взглядом пару знакомых стран и прищурился. Два места на них были помечены. Заметив его интерес, Хавив направился к карте и указал на большой яркий снимок.

— Это одно из последних проявлений гениев, тщательно задокументированное нашей организацией.

На фотографии был изображен парк ранней весной. Полдесятка попов стояло под голыми деревьями вокруг...

— Мироточащий бюст! — ахнул Виридиан Брониславович.

— Мироточащий, — заворчал Видит-Знаки Дейвис, — что за антинаучный термин! Не мироточащий, а выделивший эктоплазму! Что тщательно засвидетельствовали наши товарищи!

И, тоже подойдя к карте, постучал пальцами по фигурам в рясах.

— Они?.. — внезапная догадка показалась Виридиану Брониславовичу невероятной. — В вашем обществе?..

— Конечно, — ответил Дейвис и огладил свою окладистую бороду.

Виридиан Брониславович машинально повторил движение, потом перевел взгляд на бороды попов и глубокомысленно сказал:

— О!

После чего подумал: «Чего только во сне не случится!»

— А это самый последний случай! — Хавив приподнялся на цыпочки и, сорвав еще одну фотографию, продемонстрировал ее Виридиану Брониславовичу. На ней гладко выбритый мужчина в костюме стоял на фоне статуи Ленина.

— Что, и?..

Фразу Виридиан Брониславович не закончил. Мироточащий Ленин — это было чересчур даже для сна.

— Выделил эктоплазму? Да, конечно. Наш товарищ видел собственными глазами, — Дейвис залучился сдержанным триумфом.

— Но он же без бороды!

Хавив потрепал Виридиана Брониславовича по плечу.

— Некоторым из нас приходится скрываться. В отличие от этого бедняги, когда мы освидетельствуем и задокументируем наши знаки, мы откроемся всему миру.

— И вот здесь нам нужна твоя помощь, — вперил в него горящий взгляд Дейвис.

— Если смогу, — сдержанно пообещал Виридиан Брониславович. Звучало это, видимо, чересчур осторожно, потому что Дейвис сдвинул брови.

Слышит-Знаки Нортон решил его подбодрить.

— Конечно, сможешь, ведь это в доме твоего зятя на стене образуется плесень!

— Не плесень, а знаки! Надо уважать гениев! — накинулся на него Дейвис, позабыв про Виридиана Брониславовича. Тот же покрылся холодным потом. Он понял, что все это время не давало ему покоя. Он вспомнил имя, которое эти люди называли, пока он лежал без сознания.

Они сказали, что за ним гнался Хенди Икс. Правильно — Хенди Икс. За ним гнался покойник! На этот раз он попал в кошмар!

 

*

 

— Отлично! — вдруг выдохнул Семнадцатый.

Он возбужденно подпрыгивал на кровати и яростно сверкал глазами. Обычно это свидетельствовало о том, что очередная авантюра уже созрела в его голове и вот-вот начнет претворяться в жизнь.

Слабого протеста Восьмого Семнадцатый не заметил. Он активировал смотровой портал, хрустнул пальцами при виде надписи «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа» и быстро-быстро забормотал заклинания. Еще больше взъерошил волосы, сделал несколько пассов... Что-то затрещало, засвистело, надпись рассыпалась бабочками («Эстет хренов!» — поневоле восхитился про себя Восьмой), и в середине портала образовалось светлое отверстие с размытыми краями, которое постепенно увеличивалась в размерах, открывая вид на комнату Сто Тридцать Четвертого. Включился звук. Стали слышны поцелуи и подозрительное поскрипывание.

Вот паскудник! Восьмой на мгновение позабыл о неприкаянном Перепелкине и грядущих неприятностях. Им, студентам-практикам с открытым магическим потенциалом, ни разу не удалось провести мимо бдительной вахтерши ни одной девчонки (бабка сама когда-то отсюда выпускалась и теперь мастерски ставила ловушки на жидковатую, по ее словам, молодежь: и на тех, кто приходил позже положенного, и на тех, кто проносил неположенное, и на тех, кто занимался неположенным, тоже. Незатыкаемое трепло Десятый, лучший выпускник прошлого года, попался в одну из них и на неделю онемел — не то от пережитого позора, не то от восхищения). Так вот — у них не получалось, а этот лишенец безмагический смог!

— Семнадцатый…— зашептал Восьмой. Ему было обидно.

Но тот, снова не обратив внимания, уже орал в портал.

— Слышишь, Сто Тридцать Четвертый, вы же сейчас немагические миры проходите? Срочно нужна книженция по поимке мертвеца! Ну, такая, с советами про слюну ядовитой жабы или головки дождевых червей... Где-то, помню, еще паучьи лапки упоминались…

Скрип прекратился. Кто-то тонко ойкнул.

Восьмой саданул Семнадцатого в бок, помахал руками в сторону портала и нарисовал в воздухе фигурный силуэт. Скорчил зверское лицо, задвигал бровями.

— Крылатые тараканы тоже подойдут, — злодейски усмехнулся Семнадцатый, давая понять, что видит. Он щелкнул пальцами и отправил что-то через портал. Услышав вполне различимый писк ужаса, Восьмой удовлетворенно кивнул. Дела делами, а проучить теоретиков лишним не бывает. Особенно таких ушлых, которые к себе девчонок водят и секретом не делятся.

В пространство перед порталом влетел полуголый Сто Тридцать Четвертый. Он следил за чем-то взглядом, в невидимом угле комнаты раздавались грохот и стук падающих предметов.

— Семнадцатый! Развей эту дрянь!

У него даже заикание прошло. Зазвенела упавшая на пол посуда.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что боишься маленького безобидного насекомого?

Магический летающий таракан заложил вираж над головой Сто Тридцать Четвертого. Тот пригнулся.

— Да чтоб тебя! — Схватил со стола книгу и, не глядя, швырнул в портал. — А теперь убери это! Немедленно!

— Прости, старик, не могу, — Семнадцатый крепко ухватился за добычу. — Он на базе необратимых заклятий, другие у меня пока не получаются. Потерпи минут пять, он сам исчезнет, — и под ругань Сто Тридцать Четвертого поторопился отключить портал уже со своей стороны.

Несмотря на свое раздражение, теоретик кинул им правильную книжку. «Сказания» — значилось у нее на помятой и кое-где надорванной обложке. Все остальное было закрашено маркером.

— Тэк-с, поглядим на этот реликт. Хм… Как улучшить сон… Как найти клад… Как снять порчу… Как привернуть, отвернуть… Ага! _«Маг Лексили властвовал очень твердо над силами тьмы и поднимал волосы дыбом у присутствующих, когда завывал свои мерзкие заклинания: «Ужасные божества,— кричал он,— спешите явиться и опасайтесь обидеть эти седины и этот прут, который заставит вас раскаяться в вашей задержке_ … _»_ Это то, что надо, Восьмой! — воскликнул Семнадцатый. — То, что надо!

 

*

 

В туалете, куда он сбежал от пристального внимания членов ОПГ, Виридиан Брониславович пытался проснуться. Он щипал себя за руку, хлопал по щекам, но ничего не помогало. Обшарпанный санузел никак не желал превращаться в знакомую уютную комментаторскую с Салли О’Ронниваном на рабочих мониторах, который мог к этому времени и проиграть. Уж больно нестабилен стал в последнее время.

— Джек, с тобой все в порядке?

— В полном! — крикнул Виридиан Брониславович, куснув внутреннюю часть щеки напоследок. Ничего так и не случилось, поэтому пришлось открывать дверь, вверив себя течению нового сна.

Его уже ждал Толкует-Знаки Хавив.

— Итак, вернемся к нашему плану, — он заботливо подхватил Виридиана Брониславовича под руку, провел в комнату и усадил во главе длинного прямоугольного стола. По бокам за ним уже расположились Дейвис и Нортон. Сам Хавив остался стоять. Виридиан Брониславович невольно расправил плечи. Такая расстановка явно свидетельствовала о том, что именно он станет главным лицом в следующей сцене. Ощущение собственной важности льстило. Мелькнула мысль, что этот кошмар не так и плох, чай, не экранизация о’роннивановского романа «Ходьба». Хотя проверить, не занимается ли тот где-то под окнами своим любимым видом спорта, не мешало. Виридиан Брониславович подскочил, но Дейвис и Нортон синхронно взяли его под локти и усадили на место. Толкует-Знаки Хавив будто ждал именно этого.

— Итак, я повторю диспозицию. В здании на улице Сеймор-хилл 20, вот оно, — Хавив выложил перед ними снимок симпатичного бело-голубого двухэтажного домика. В его окнах виднелись кружевные занавески, возле крыльца рос куст с крупными розовыми цветами, — обнаружен гений. Владелец утверждал, что его присутствие ощущалось с самого момента покупки дома. Владелец — Хенди Икс, бывший снукерист.

На стол легла еще одна фотография: Хенди Икс в жилете и бабочке на каком-то матче.

— Неделю назад вся его семья собиралась на ужин. Родители, жена, дети, кузен с его стороны и наш товарищ Джек Фазан в качестве родственника со стороны жены.

— Ну да, — сделал вид, что вспомнил, Виридиан Брониславович. Он живо представил, как все происходило. Наверное, была годовщина. Приехали родители, собралась семья, и весь вечер они вспоминали о Хенди Иксе — муже, сыне и отце. Благодаря своей невероятной начитанности и острому уму он легко вычислил дальнейшее. Они так сильно затосковали, что решили провести спиритический сеанс — никак иначе духи не способны разговаривать с живыми людьми. И, как обычно, что-то пошло не так. Дух не ушел, а затаился в доме и начал свои безжалостные преследования. Неудивительно, что несчастный Джек Фазан так перепугался. Он ведь наверняка ничего не знал о мире тонких материй!

— Наш гений, — продолжил Хавив, убедившись, что его слушают, — в этот раз выбрал не самую традиционную форму.

На очередной выложенной перед всеми фотографии была изображена стена. Виридиан Брониславович взял размытый снимок в руки. Стена как стена, ничем не примечательная, выкрашена в персиковый цвет. В нескольких местах небольшие темноватые пятна. Видимо, даже в благополучной Англии рабочие не в состоянии сделать хороший ремонт.

— В этом доме он проявился в виде плесени.

На следующей фотографии Хавива укрупненные пятна состояли из сплошных квадратиков, что придавало им очень подозрительный вид.

— Нам известно, что Хенди Икс боролся с ней несколько лет, но она появлялась снова и снова. Мы считаем ее знаком гения, который никто не может правильно расшифровать.

— Мы бы справились, — подал голос Дейвис, — но уважаемый хозяин не пожелал сотрудничать.

— Вы пробовали с ним поговорить?

Дейвис помрачнел, Нортон поморщился, Хавив широко улыбнулся.

— Запертые двери не стали для нас препятствием. Однако прежде чем мы успели понять послание гения, мистер Икс нас выгнал. К сожалению, он действовал с таким напором, что мы не успели объяснить ему всю важность нашей миссии. Тогда мы решили проявить настойчивость и проникли в его дом снова. Однако нас опять ждала неудача. Он вернулся домой в неурочный час, вовсе не пришел в восторг и пригрозил полицией. Воззвания к его здравому смыслу, увы, не дали результата. Этот достойный человек оказался слеп, как и все остальные. Больше мы внутрь попасть не смогли.

Упорство этих людей восхитило Виридиана Брониславовича. Судя по рассказу, они начали охоту на гения еще при жизни Икса. Столько времени прошло, а они до сих пор не отступили.

— Мы почти потеряли надежду, но, к счастью, в его дом попал ты, Джек Фазан. Умный, смелый, решительный и жаждущий сорвать покров невежества с вместилища знаний! Тебе был нужен шанс, и ты его дождался. Мы решили испытать тебя, поручив добыть информацию по знакам, однако, — Хавив развел руками, — у тебя тоже ничего не вышло.

Неразговорчивый Слышит-Знаки Нортон кивнул, подтверждая правдивость рассказа. Виридиан Брониславович кивнул тоже. Картина происходящего стала ему кристально ясна: дух хозяина хранил знаки и прогонял любого, кто пытался проникнуть в их тайну. Теперь он знал, что нужно делать, и не собирался повторять ошибок глупых героев американских ужастиков. Если уж подсознание забросило его в кошмарный сон и отправило проходить квест, ситуацию следовало взять в свои руки. Не зря ведь ученые утверждают, что люди с очень развитым мозгом могут управлять своими снами!

Виридиан Брониславович встал и окинул ОПГ орлиным взором.

— Итак, я должен опять проникнуть в дом и правильно заснять знаки… — вдруг он забеспокоился: — А как же жена и дети?

— Они уехали к родителям.

— В таком случае, я приступлю сегодня же!

— Да! — Хавив просиял. На лице Дейвиса отразилось облегчение. — У нас есть теория, что если добавить линию вот тут и еще вот здесь, мы получим древнюю руну ансуз, которая помогает восстановить утраченные знания. Если это действительно она, то, вполне возможно, через эту стену будет осуществляться передача важнейшей информации из тонкого мира. Мы могли бы записать ее и сохранить для потомства!..

 

*

 

Потомство, потомство, думал Виридиан Брониславович, внимательно сверяя кухонную стену с выданными фотографиями, потомство, потомство. Дальше его мысль не заходила. Несмотря на крайнюю серьезность представителей ОПГ, в руну ансуз, зашифрованную в пятнах плесени, ему верилось не до конца. Потомство, потомство... Процесс сверки шел медленно. Виридиан Брониславович то и дело вертел головой, опасаясь оказаться застигнутым врасплох.

В дом он попал легко. В карманах Джека Фазана нашелся ключ, а хлипкий замок на двери открылся с одного оборота. В прохладном коридоре — да и во всем доме — не было ни души, как и обещал Хавив. Это по-настоящему обрадовало Виридиана Брониславовича. Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас встречаться с посторонними, которые могли бы отвлечь его от Главной Задачи. (Он именно так и произносил это про себя — Главная Задача — с большой буквы, чувствуя, что строчные не отразили бы в полной мере всю значительность сего деяния). Упокоение мятущегося духа требовало полной сосредоточенности. Правда, еще оно требовало подготовки, поэтому, не обнаруживая в очередной раз за спиной разгневанного привидения, Виридиан Брониславович испытывал облегчение. Маленькое, малюсенькое, даже, можно сказать, крошечное. Которое совсем не влияло на его решимость пройти выпавший квест до конца.

Пятна плесени и персиковый цвет с фотографиями совпадали. Отступив на шаг, Виридиан Брониславович навел на стену выданный ему фотоаппарат, нащупал пальцем нужную кнопочку… И застыл. Потому что в видоискателе он увидел встрепанного юнца в мантии. Виридиан Брониславович опустил фотоаппарат. Юнец никуда не пропал. Вытянутый, как жердь, он завис между пятнами плесени, соединив их прямой. Виридиан Брониславович быстро полез во внутренний карман за шпаргалкой, где Хавив нарисовал ему руну ансуз. Приходилось признать, что образовавшаяся фигура на нее все-таки похожа.

Имевший торжественный вид юнец явно чего-то ждал. Виридиан Брониславович решил заговорить с ним. Вдруг это проводник по сну, посланный его подсознанием?

— Говори, — велел он. — Я слушаю тебя.

Юнца почему-то перекосило, но потом его лицо озарилось нехорошей улыбочкой. Видимо, на проводника накладывал отпечаток кошмарный характер сна.

— Говори!

Юнец не отвечал.

— А-а, — догадался Виридиан Брониславович, — ты не можешь говорить. Тогда дай мне знак.

Юнец одобрительно покивал. Правильно, мол. Напрягся. Покраснел. Вспотел. Нервно замахал руками, зачем-то закрыл глаза, замахал руками еще сильнее, и под ноги Виридиана Брониславовича грохнулась помятая книжка. Юнец указал на нее пальцем, эффектно истончился и исчез.

Виридиан Брониславович подобрал книжицу. Одна из ее потрепанных страниц была загнута.

 _«Маг Лексили властвовал очень твердо над силами тьмы и поднимал волосы дыбом у присутствующих, когда завывал свои мерзкие заклинания…_ — принялся вполголоса читать он, но потом замолк, пытаясь осознать написанное. И только последние строчки снова произнес вслух, так как ему показалось, что он добрался до истины: — _Прикажи нескольким теням сбежаться — вытолкни их из твоих жилищ укусами скорпионов и не допусти, чтобы я нарушил спокойствие твоих близких угрозами более страшными»._

 

*

 

— С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Восьмой Семнадцатого. Тот появился в комнате непривычно бледный и изрядно напуганный.

— Да, — кивнул тот. Потом помолчал и выпалил: — У меня, кажется, резерв закончился. Весь!

— Уверен?

— Я еле исчез оттуда. Полминуты ему глаза мозолил, пока перенос одолел.

— Блядь!

Восьмой оглянулся на смотровой портал в планшете, через который он наблюдал за Перепелкиным. Изображение шло полосами и было едва различимо. Силы Семнадцатого действительно подходили к концу.

— Вот блядь!

 Все, что касалось исчерпаемости резервов, Восьмой знал на отлично. Его собственный магический потенциал был не слишком большим, поэтому даже те заклинания, которые не представляли сложности для других студентов, для него оборачивались серьезным истощением. Зато в их оптимизации потягаться с ним не мог никто.

Собственно, они с Семнадцатым и подружились после того, как на первом курсе он сумел свести к ничье состязание по поиску зачеток в кабинетах преподов, которое устроили им старшекурсники. К финалу они остались с Семнадцатым вдвоем. Им за ночь предстояло прошерстить весь третий этаж с магическими артефактами, которые создавали мощный фон, забивавший сигнал зачеток. Можно было накрыть весь этаж поисковым полем — но на это требовался громадный магический резерв. Восьмой вместо целого поискового полотна сформировал сеть запросов и пропустил через нее, как через сито, все кабинеты. Виртуозность для управления такой штукой требовалась неимоверная, зато расход энергии уменьшался в разы. В итоге они оба нашли зачетки, и оба свалились без сил, но при разнице магических потенциалов Восьмой чувствовал себя так, будто стал победителем.

«Да ты просто невъебенно крут! — заявил ему тогда Семнадцатый. — Объяснишь, как?» И Восьмой почувствовал себя не будто, а настоящим победителем.

— Ты совсем в ноль? — спросил он Семнадцатого. Тот прислушался к себе:

— Да вроде нет. Не понял пока.

Ожидаемо. Таланты с гигантскими резервами c непривычки довольно часто путали обычную усталость с магическим истощением. Слава всем лептонным богам, сил, как правило, всегда оставалось больше, чем казалось поначалу.

— Тогда отдыхай, потом разберешься, — сказал Восьмой. — На переброску сознания Перепелкина в тело другого комментатора тебя должно хватить. А думать, как его домой отправить, будем после.

Семнадцатый лег и уставился в потолок. Но потом перевернулся на бок, блеснув улыбкой.

— У меня в рюкзаке есть пара заряженных артефактов для порталов. Подключи к планшету. Надо же нам знать, что дальше будет.

 

 

*

 

Виридиан Брониславович быстро сфотографировал пятна на стене и занялся изучением книги. Как и любого героя на пути к решению Главной Задачи, его подстерегали трудности. Скорпионов, укусами которых можно было изгнать дух Хенди Икса, у него не имелось. Да и с удобным местом он до сих пор определиться не мог. Пришлось еще раз обойти весь дом. Снукерный стол в подвале заставил Виридиана Брониславовича взгрустнуть. Семья трепетно хранила воспоминания. Может, призрак даже захаживал сюда и долго стоял возле кия, неспособный к нему прикоснуться и тоскующий о прежних веселых деньках.

После долгих раздумий Виридиан Брониславович это место забраковал. Спрятаться тут можно было только под столом, и, хотя его нынешняя комплекция вполне это позволяла, он не считал допустимым для единственного снукерного комментатора, судьи и журналиста на всем постсоветском пространстве, отдуваясь и пыхтя, ползать на карачках под мебелью. Нужно было что-то еще. Кухня отпадала, коридор не подходил, детская тоже не выглядела привлекательной. Больше всего Виридиана Брониславовича устроила спальня. Правда, незаправленная кровать говорила о том, что в ней лежали. А если жена и дети Икса уехали из дома, это мог быть только дух... Значит, он все-таки имел контакт с материальным миром, раз оставлял след на вещах? Виридиан Брониславович представил, как в поздней ночью кий сам собой поднимается из стойки, шары с тихим кликаньем раскатываются по столу, мелок с потусторонним шорохом натирает наклейку — и покрылся холодным потом. Духа надо было срочно ловить!

Он снова открыл книгу на загнутой странице. Выгнать скорпионами… Скорпионами… Будь он в реальном мире, невозможность достать скорпионов поставила бы крест на всей затее, но по законам сна, где предметы являлись не тем, чем виделись, а тем, чем ощущались, все было поправимо. В детской полно игрушек. Там наверняка найдется что-то подходящее.

Пришлось вернуться на второй этаж. Виридиан Брониславович распахнул двери шкафа, и игрушки горой высыпались ему под ноги. Пушистого кота, собачку без хвоста и семейство медведей в самодельных шортах он отложил. Для скорпионов они были слишком милыми. Зато оказавшиеся под самым низом змеи выглядели намного перспективней. Змея белая, змея красная, змея шерстяная. Змея резиновая натуральная. Когда хвост этого длиннющего и крайне правдоподобно выкрашенного экземпляра загремел, Виридиан Брониславович даже вздрогнул. Следующая змея неожиданно издала леденящий писк, когда он ее сдавил. А набор из пяти змеек, замотанных в целлофан, на ощущение оказался слизким и липким. «Ну и специфические же интересы у детей в этом доме. Нет чтобы как все играть в машинки или танчики!» — раздраженно подумал Виридиан Брониславович, вытирая руки о занавески на окне.

Он рассовал всех обнаруженных змей в спальне под одеялом, одновременно морща от усердия лоб и насылая образы живых скорпионов. Затем сходил на кухню, взял кастрюлю и высыпал туда найденные на полках муку и черный перец, превращая их своими флюидами в волшебные травы. Сел в позу сукхасану, которая должна была обеспечить мозгу бодрость и внимание, и начал представлять себя бесстрашным охотником на привидений. Перед духом следовало являться во всеоружии.

 

*

 

Восьмой следил за происходящим с некоторой тревогой.

— Чем он там занят?

— Я ему аккуратненько про воплощение мысль подсказал, — помахал рукой Семнадцатый. — Первый закон сна.

— Умно, — пробормотал Восьмой.

Первый закон сна, или Принцип воплощения, сформулировали сразу после появления первого безвестного попаданца и закрепили в уголовном кодексе. Суть Принципа заключалась в объединении видимого и ощущаемого во время сна. Другими словами, сотрудник охранки, вызванный на место прорыва, обязан считывать, чем ощущает сновидец, к примеру, полотенце в руках, которым замахивается на мамонта, и вкладывать в предмет заклинание разрубающего, разрывающего или любого другого соответствующего действия («Не знаю, как так получилось...» — обычно говорил после этого проснувшийся человек, вспоминая поверженного мамонта).

Как всегда при мысли об охранке Восьмой немного погрустнел. В отличие от папы, министра экономики, мечтавшего увидеть сына при министерстве, чтобы тихо, по-семейному, организовать, наконец, контрабанду в их мир чужих технологий, он хотел стать самым обычным сотрудником охранки, чтобы следить за порядком при непроизвольном прорыве тонких тел.

Восьмой не позволил себе долго отвлекаться. С отцом он летом поговорит.

— Но ты магичить уже не сможешь? — уточнил он у Семнадцатого.

— Не-а. Игрушки останутся игрушками, а перец перцем. Да не волнуйся ты так. Все будет нормально.

Восьмой кивнул. Действительно, ничего смертельно опасного Перепелкин вроде использовать не собирался. До смертоубийства дело не должно было дойти.

 

*

 

Это был самый паршивый день в жизни Хенди Икса. Сначала взбесились все службы. Первыми в его офис нагрянули пожарники, потом муниципальная скорая, спасатели… полиция — прямо вишенка на торте! — тоже явилась! И все потребовали компенсацию за ложный вызов, когда разобрались, что приехали зря! Хенди Икс платить отказался. Службы настаивали. Их спор закончился только в полицейском участке, где он по совету приятеля-юриста написал встречное заявление с жалобой на нарушение покоя.

Пока Икс отстаивал свое честное имя, подвал в офисе залило. Вернувшись, он застал там настоящее болото. Коробки с бумагой утками плавали среди камышей старых стульев, вымокшая кошка, похожая в темноте на ондатру, злобно завывала с трубы под самым потолком. Соседи утверждали, что незадолго до потопа возле офиса крутилась троица бородатых мужиков, и Хенди Икс был уверен, что знает, кто они такие. Незаконное проникновение в свой дом он еще не забыл. Какого только черта он позволил жене уговорить себя не поднимать шума!

Жена будто почувствовала. Позвонила. Подозрительно спросила, почему брат не отвечает на ее звонки. Наверное, не стоило вслух выражать надежду на то, что Джек Фазан уже убрался на другой конец Англии, и желать ему остаться там навсегда. Жена обозвала его бесчувственным эгоистом и отключилась. Хенди Икс проорал в воздух то, что не посмел проорать жене, и зашвырнул телефон в воду.

За какие грехи ему достался такой шурин? Да даже теща была в тысячу… в сто тысяч раз лучше! Она хотя бы отлично готовила, а этот!.. Инфантильный, ленивый… От невысказанных чувств Хенди Икс потряс перед собой кулаками. Это же надо было додуматься! Духи живут в его кухонной стене! Духи! В стене! В его кухонной стене жила черная плесень из-за того, что прежний хозяин дома выкопал в подвале погреб, и теперь от сырости просто спасу не было! Господи, и зачем он только об этой плесени рассказал! Фазану возле нее стало, как медом намазано. Этот паршивец даже краску вылил, которой он собирался закрасить темные разводы. Хенди Икс не выдержал и громко выругался. Пусть только попробует на глаза показаться! Пусть только попробует!

Потратив несколько часов на откачку воды, Хенди Икс разозлился еще больше и повторно наведался в полицейский участок, чтобы написать заявление на бородачей. Домой он отправился поздно вечером. Там его ждали тишина и покой, в которых он, видит бог, остро нуждался.

Он прошел сразу в спальню, практически с закрытыми глазами: в затылке начало давить еще в машине. Добравшись до незаправленной постели, скинул одежду и рухнул в кровать под одеяло.

 

Когда притаившийся в детской Виридиан Брониславович услышал пронзительный писк зеленой резиновой змеи, а вслед за ним крик Хенди Икса, он понял, что его час настал. Схватив ведро с подготовленной смесью, он ринулся в спальню. Ошарашенный Хенди Икс стоял в нескольких метрах от кровати, наглядно демонстрируя, что уже вытолкнут из своего жилища укусами скорпионов, то бишь визгами змей. Виридиан Брониславович вспомнил книжку. Взвыл — как можно более мерзко, не хуже мага Лексили — и окатил Хенди Икса смесью муки и перца.

Тот шарахнулся в сторону. Врезался в комод, комод — в стену. Со стены сорвалась картина и, ударившись о пол, вылетела из рамы. С самого комода слетели часы и ваза с декоративными шариками, которые раскатились по всей комнате. Дух зачихал, но усмиренным вовсе не выглядел. В паузе между чихами он уставился на Виридиана Брониславовича. Его глаза, казавшиеся провалами на белом лице, завращались. Узнал. Вот точно узнал.

— Фазан!

Сердце у Виридиана Брониславовича екнуло. Он сделал шаг назад, Хенди Икс сделал такой же шаг вперед, наступил на шарики и свалился на пол.

— Убью!!! — издал он вопль, и Виридиан Брониславович побежал. Плана «Б» у него не было.

 

*

 

Семнадцатый с живейшим интересом следил за происходящим через портал. Восьмой хмурился.

— А ведь действительно убьет. Переноси его.

— А может, еще подождем?

На стриме Виридиан Брониславович улепетывал по лестнице. Его настигал Хенди Икс, который знал свой дом намного лучше, поэтому, несмотря на проигранный старт, не натыкался на мебель.

— Чего ты ждать собрался? Переноси. Живо!

— Слушай, ну тело же все равно огребет, так пусть хоть Перепелкин прочувствует.

На лице Восьмого отразилась буря эмоций. Буря была страшной: баллов восемь, а то и девять, поэтому Семнадцатый быстро поднял руки, позеленел и выдохнул:

— Все.

 

*

 

Итак, Виридиан Брониславович бежал. Он не знал, куда именно, но останавливаться не собирался. Пронесшись мимо кустов рододендронов, высаженных вокруг дома, он завернул за угол и увидел высокий забор соседского участка. Сзади слышался топот Хенди Икса и его ледяное дыхание, от которого даже во время бега волосы вставали дыбом. Виридиан Брониславович с разбега заскочил на забор, но когда спасение было уже близко, на его спину обрушился сильнейший удар. Время растянулось — прямо как в фильме «Матрица», — он обернулся, ожидая увидеть Хенди Икса в черных очках и костюме, но тот, белый от муки, стоял внизу в одних трусах и замахивался подобранным невесть где дрыном. Виридиан Брониславович закрыл от ужаса глаза и уже не увидел ни плещущейся чистой воды, ни подлетающего татуированного тела. Есть основания полагать, что тьма накрыла его еще за несколько секунд до переноса.

 

*

 

— Коллега! Коллега!

Дернувшись, Виридиан Брониславович открыл глаза и уставился в лицо Вону Джирго, в прошлом легендарному снукеристу, а теперь не менее легендарному комментатору канала «Си-Си-Би». Забора не было, покойного Хенди Икса не было, дрына не было… И спина тоже не болела!

— С вами все в порядке?

Виридиан Брониславович кивнул. Осторожно обвел глазами новые декорации: мониторы, микрофон, крутящиеся кресла, оборудование… Комментаторская, слава тебе, господи! В темном мониторе отражался только его подбородок, и он приподнялся, чтобы разглядеть себя получше. Увиденное привело его в восторг. Конечно, еще не Виридиан Брониславович Перепелкин, крупный и высокий, но уже кто-то достойный, пусть и поуже в плечах. Оставалось попробовать голос.

— Скажите, коллега, а мои документы…

Голос был хороший. Низкий и гудящий, прямо свидетельствующий о внушительности его обладателя. Рука тем временем наткнулась на торчащий из кармана пропуск. «Виридьен Мезанж», было написано на нем, «французский «Шенгенспорт». Похоже, подсознание в этот раз сработало в правильном направлении. Не хватало только вездесущего юнца в мантии, но он наверняка появится позже.

Виридиан Брониславович вернулся в кресло.

— Итак, коллега, когда начнется матч?

Недоуменно наблюдавший за ним Вон Джирго тепло улыбнулся.

— Сейчас заканчивает студия, и включают нас.

 

*

 

— В этот раз ты точнехонько попал! Твой Перепелкин в теле комментатора «Шенгенспорта». Возвращать назад будет легко, — Восьмой оглянулся на Семнадцатого и осекся. Приятель был бледен и трясся от озноба.

— Все плохо, да? — Восьмой сел рядом на кровать и попробовал руки Семнадцатого. Они были ледяными, верный признак почти исчерпанного магического резерва. — Может тогда… — он поколебался, — к преподавателю какому сбегать? Не отчислят же нас, в самом деле…

Идея была так себе. Ему-то самому ничего не грозило. Он не зачинщик, папа — министр экономики, не говоря уже о других родственниках. А вот Семнадцатый в «Попаданце» держался только благодаря таланту и успеваемости. Его родители, мелкие госслужащие из глухой провинции, для деканата были нулем без палочки, и если во время подавления исходного сознания действительно что-то происходит... Нет, вроде ничего такого, если верить смутным воспоминаниям о БЖД, но знать бы наверняка… Да и в неприятности носители сознания Перепелкина все равно встряли.

— Нет! — Семнадцатый яростно замотал головой. Он, видимо, тоже просчитал последствия. — Сам затеял, сам и исправлять буду. Резерва у меня еще чуть-чуть осталось, опереться бы на что-нибудь. На какой-нибудь ритуал… — в его голосе звучало почти отчаяние.

Восьмой его понимал. И правда, какой ритуал, если все ритуалы они проходили на первом курсе в потоке общих дисциплин? Спроси сейчас кого угодно, никто не вспомнит! «Так отбросим же прочь костыли ритуалов и займемся магией, магией, магией![2]» Знали бы они тогда!.. Он покосился на зеркало Сто Тридцать Четвертого. Оно не пострадало, значит, шанс договориться еще был. Восьмой принялся настраивать смотровой портал. Оставалось надеяться, что девушка, свидание с которой они испортили, нравилась Сто Тридцать Четвертому не слишком сильно.

 

*

 

Студия передала им слово. Экраны заработали, режиссер дал отмашку.

— Здравствуйте, дорогие телезрители, — бодро начал Виридиан Брониславович и запнулся. К столу и здесь выходил Салли О’Ронниван.

— Сегодня нас ждет финал турнира в Ханшае, где встречаются Салли О’Ронниван и Вян Леньбо, — продолжил за него Вон Джирго.

Слово «финал» выбило Виридиана Брониславовича из колеи еще больше. Как так? Он засыпал на одной восьмой! О финале и речи не шло. Там дальше по сетке О’Роннивана ждал непобедимый Хон Диггинс, и вдруг — финал! Виридиан Брониславович попробовал отдавить себе ногу, чтобы проснуться. Опять безрезультатно.

Постепенно он смирился с происходящим и начал вслушиваться в комментарий Вона Джирго. Во сне тот оказался таким же скучным, как и в жизни. Замечания по поводу выбора ударов, объяснение принятых решений, периодические паузы и ни одной занимательной истории из биографии игроков —  их в мейн-туре больше сотни, на целый матч хватило бы! — полная и законченная скукота. Рассудив, что в своем сне он гостем не является, поэтому скромничать нет ни малейшего резона, Виридиан Брониславович решил показать Англии, что такое по-настоящему интересный комментарий. И вышел на тропу войны за эфирное время. Он вклинился в репортаж прямо посреди фразы Джирго, он не отвечал на вопросы, он делал вид, что не слышал чужих объяснений, он перебивал, не давал договаривать (вот где пригодился мощный голос). Однако Джирго оказался крепким орешком: заглушить свой не менее гулкий баритон он не давал и с мягким юмором выскальзывал из тупиков, продолжая солировать в трансляции. Виридиану Брониславовичу пришлось пойти на хитрость, умело замаскированную шуткой.

— Мы говорили о зрителях, которым придется просидеть в зале до глубокой ночи, — непринужденно продолжил он диалог о возможном камбеке проигрывающего О’Роннивана. — Ну а вы, вы никуда не заторопитесь, если встреча потребует контровой?

Джирго удивленно приподнял брови:

— Ну, я…

У него пиликнул телефон, он извинился и поспешил к выходу.

Виридиан Брониславович тут же запер за ним дверь.

 

*

 

В смотровом портале появился Сто Тридцать Четвертый. Глаз у него был подбит, волосы стояли торчком, видневшаяся часть комнаты напоминала место побоища с чудищами, но настроен он был на удивление мирно.

— Козлы вы оба, — вместо приветствия заявил он Восьмому. И тут же дружелюбно спросил: — Валяй, что еще надо?

— Ты совсем не злишься?

— На клинических идиотов, Восьмой, не злятся, — изрек Сто Тридцать Четвертый. — Клиническим идиотам жестоко мстят. Так что готовьтесь с Семнадцатым. Со следующей недели буду вас курощать…

— Что за слово-то такое?

— На лекции по культуре немагических миров п-подцепил. А что оно значит, узнаете на себе.

Восьмой вздохнул. Фантазия у Сто Тридцать Четвертого была богатая. При открытом магическом потенциале он еще справлялся, но в равных условиях… Сзади так же тяжело вздохнул Семнадцатый. Он тоже не сомневался, что летающий таракан отольется ему сторицей. Восьмой вздохнул еще раз, мысленно помянул лептонного бога и решил подумать о неотвратимости наказаний как-нибудь потом.

— В общем, нужен ритуал, который позволит перенести сознание из одного места в другое, — сказал он.

— А зачем вам ритуал? Вы же оба п-практики.

— Теорию нам проверить надо, — встрял сзади Семнадцатый.

— Это ты, что ли, теорию собрался п-проверять? Ха. Ха. Ха. Ты и слова-то такого не знаешь.

— Это для меня, — поспешил вмешаться Восьмой. В интерес Семнадцатого к теории не поверил бы даже первокурсник. — У меня есть идея по уменьшению энергозатрат при реализации заклинаний. На завтра надо представить проект к лабе. А я с хвостами зашиваюсь, вспомнил только сейчас. Искать самому уже некогда.

Глаза Сто Тридцать Четвертого заблестели. Конференции по оптимизации магических энергозатрат он никогда не пропускал, а Восьмой был их главной знаменитостью. В отличие от остальных практиков он считал, что структурная оптимизация однажды позволит полноценно заниматься магией любому человеку, наделенному хотя бы крупицей магического резерва. Научрук Сто Тридцать Четвертого, декан второго теоретического, всерьез полагал, что Восьмой губит свой талант, протирая мантию на практических предметах. Сто Тридцать Четвертый был с ним полностью согласен.

— Результат покажешь? — испорченное свидание не шло ни в какое сравнение с возможностью поучаствовать в новом эксперименте.

Восьмой закивал.

— А как же. Если выгорит, доклад сделаем вместе.

 

*

 

Когда в студию канала «Си-Си-Би» на матч Салли О’Роннивана подъехал легендарный семикратный чемпион мира Ивен Эн-Дри, он застал там Ива Тэвиса, бессменную ведущую Эйзел Айн и комментатора Вона Джирго сидящими на диванчике вокруг стола. Из больших комментаторских наушников, которые держал в руках Джирго,  лился чей-то густой незнакомый голос.

— Что тут происходит? — спросил Эн-Дри.

— Тс-с! — Ив Тэвис поднес палец к губам и кинул на наушники влюбленный взгляд. — Садись и слушай.

Вон Джирго кивнул. Его лицо было мрачным.

— Ты такого никогда больше не услышишь.

Ивен Эн-Дри посмотрел на студийный монитор, убедился, что Салли О’Ронниван в данный момент проигрывает своему сопернику по финалу, и присел на свободное место. Вскоре он признал, что коллеги были правы. Шансы услышать подобное снова стремились к нулю.

— …О’Бертсон особенно умеет... Нет, и другие игроки умеют, но О’Бертсон особенно, а может, и не особенно забивать дальние красные…

— …помните, как Арк Эл-Би сменил один галстук на другой? Но это же не суеверие какое-то, да? Наверное, просто вера в приметы. Есть же особое название веры в приметы. Хотя, может, это и есть часть суеверия… А может, суеверие — вера в приметы и есть…

— … у игроков есть ритуалы. Они вполне могут быть. Жилет, например, да. Вот Мон Шерфи был в черно-белом, стал в бело-черном, но когда все идет удачно, его менять-то и не надо. Я не про жилет, я про цвет. Жилеты, естественно, после первой сессии меняют игроки. А вот цвет…

На всякий случай Эн-Дри еще раз посмотрел на студийный монитор. Нет, в матче точно играли Салли О’Ронниван и Вян Леньбо, однако про них до сих пор не было сказано ни слова. Словно откликнувшись на его мысли, неведомый комментатор все-таки решил уделить внимание непосредственным участникам финала:

— Вян — очень талантливый китайский игрок, задатки которого не меньше, чем у Цзина… На Салли в начале хотел быть похожим Традд Джамп, но несколько пустых лет его разубедили…

Дальше неведомый комментатор упоенно переключился на историю взаимоотношений Салли с тренером.

— …И поблагодарил Салли за становление Салли, — победоносно закончил неведомый комментатор рассказ, в котором с известной Эн-Дри информацией совпадали лишь имена.

— Это вообще кто такой? — не выдержал он.

— Виридьен Мезанж, — с готовностью объяснил Вон Джирго, — коллега с французского «Шенгенспорта». В рамках программы сотрудничества мы должны были показать ему студию и дать немного покомментировать.

— Как будто у нас раньше недоставало причин не любить французов, — вздохнул Ив Тэвис.

— …после чего папа Мона Шерфи нанял ему гувернантов! — жизнерадостно гаркнул из наушников новоявленный коллега.

— Может, он просто плохо знает наш язык? — неуверенно предположила воспитанная Эйзел Айн. Многолетняя работа на ведущем канале страны приучила ее автоматически сглаживать острые углы.

— Может, он просто плохо знает то, о чем говорит? — спросил Эн-Дри, который не собирался ничего сглаживать.

Когда в перерыве между полусессиями они попытались войти в комментаторскую, оказалось, что дверь не открывается. От неожиданности даже обычно решительный Эн-Дри не придумал, что делать. А потом игроки снова вышли к столу, снова начался прямой эфир, который как-то надо было вести, и французского комментатора временно оставили в покое. Он, к счастью, постепенно перешел на комментирование игры, и стало казаться, что катастрофы удалось миновать…

Пока Салли О’Ронниван не сравнял счет.

— Ну, не знаю, почему такие аплодисменты, — забрюзжал француз после удара, который продолжил повисшую было на волоске серию О’Роннивана. — Ничего особенного я в этом ударе не нахожу. Удар как удар, выход как выход. Странная публика, конечно. Хотя чего еще ждать от публики, которая пришла на финал? Билеты на него дороже, статус престижный. А на престижные мероприятия порой попадает публика, не изощренная совершенно. Слепая публика! Незрячая просто!

— Блядь, — сказала холодным голосом воспитанная Эйзел Айн. Кроме всего прочего, многолетняя работа на ведущем канале страны научила ее мгновенно вычислять количество нулей в сумме иска, который могут подать на канал разъяренные зрители.

— Спокойно, — Ив Тэвис похлопал ее по плечу. — В перерыве я попросил наших звукорежиссеров выключить ему звук.

— Когда все это закончится, я тебя поцелую, Ив, — пообещала ему Эйзел.

— Если ты придумаешь, как убрать его из комментаторской, и я тебя поцелую, Ив, — в тон ей добавил Вон Джирго.

Ивен Эн-Дри предпочел смотреть на экран, где играл Салли О’Ронниван. Целовать он никого не собирался, но ему было ясно, что выкуривать лягушатника из комментаторской следовало как можно быстрей.

— Если не придумаешь, сломаем дверь, — твердо заявил он.

 

*

 

Как выяснилось, Сто Тридцать Четвертый знал о ритуалах переноса не слишком много. Поначалу он даже попытался длинно извиниться, но, опомнившись, надменно заявил, что это вообще материал следующего года обучения. Сложенные на груди руки и задранный подбородок свидетельствовали о том, что репутацию главного всезнайки «Попаданца» он будет отстаивать до конца или до скандала. Не желая терять время, Восьмой сразу согласился с крайней сложностью, недоступностью и редкостью нужной информации, и успокоенный Сто Тридцать Четвертый азартно кинулся помогать. Общими усилиями они пришли к следующему: рисовать следует пятиконечную звезду (соглашались они с этим неуверенно, потому что Сто Тридцать Четвертый где-то читал про шестиконечную, а Восьмому все мерещилась восьмиконечная, но Сто Тридцать Четвертый утверждал, что она шла в разделе предзнаменований), использовать в качестве катализатора вино (вообще-то все источники сходились на том, что использовать нужно кровь, но в курсе истории немагических миров им рассказывали про мощного волшебника, в жизнеописании которого эти две штуки как-то взаимозаменялись) и проявить изобретательность.

— Зачем ее проявлять? — нахмурился Восьмой.

— Да п-потому что это ритуал, направленный на п-призыв, дубина! — вскочивший на ноги Сто Тридцать Четвертый кричал. Он всегда кричал во время споров. — Но я считаю, я п-практически уверен, что если п-поменять что-то в структуре сопутствующего заклинания, ритуал можно использовать и в обратном направлении! Только я не знаю что, — он плюхнулся обратно на свое место перед смотровым порталом.

— И ты предлагаешь мне придумать, что именно?

— Ну, ты же у нас п-практик и гений оптимизации!

Восьмому стало дурно. Нет, он, конечно, был неплох в теоретической перестройке структуры заклинаний, но ему бы не помешало подумать день, а лучше два. Найти аналоги, провести пару тестов… Это он и попытался объяснить.

— Я так быстро не могу.

— А как ты можешь? Сам сказал, лабы завтра.

Восьмой слабо покивал. Семнадцатый помахал рукой с кровати.

— Ты и так справишься, без подготовки.

— Ты сам говорил, что там какая-то странная сдвоенность сознания. Мне еще нужно понять, как учесть этот фактор. Вдруг он к приведет к какому-нибудь искажению, которое…

— Да ради всех лептонных богов, мне наверняка просто показалось.

Уверенность в голосе Семнадцатого отрезала путь к отступлению. В ушах у Восьмого зашумело, как бывало иногда перед игровыми зачетами по физкультуре. «Немедленно прекратите уворачиваться от мяча, студент!» — словно наяву услышал он взбешенный рык тренера… и принял подачу.

— Ладно, значит, давай повторим. Пентаграмма на полу, вино на вершинах лучей, Семнадцатого в центр и заклинание со сменой полярности, — вытащив стило, он принялся быстро считать на планшете величину сдвигов.

— Вроде так, — подтвердил Сто Тридцать Четвертый. Он опять встал и теперь тянулся изо всех сил, стремясь разглядеть вычисления через портал. — А п-посмотреть нельзя?

— Нельзя-нельзя! Мы тебе потом все расскажем, — Семнадцатый махнул рукой, выключая портал. Его лицо посерьезнело.

— Пиши заклинание сразу набело, Восьмой. Там Перепелкин вразнос пошел.

 

*

 

Надувшись, Виридиан Брониславович наблюдал за тем, как Салли О’Ронниван, сравнивает счет и вырывается вперед в матче. Похоже, наглый англичанин всерьез намеревался взять трофей. Молчать было нельзя, говорить о творящемся безобразии невыносимо, поэтому Виридиану Брониславовичу приходилось демонстрировать недюжинную смекалку. Например, ему очень понравилось собственное меткое замечание, что игра, обходившаяся в этот вечер без сотенных брейков, похожа на праздничный обед без десерта. Вроде всем радоваться положено, а впечатление уже не то, не то. Так-то! После такого напряжения душевных сил Виридиан Брониславович позволил себе маленькую поблажку. Он переключился на злосчастного соперника О’Роннивана. Этот молодой китаец Вян Леньбо в начале матча ему даже нравился, но теперь он никак не мог взять в толк причин такой странной очарованности. Тем более что Вян вдруг похлопал по сукну, не то приглаживая, не то выбивая остатки мела. «Вот оно! — понял Виридиан Брониславович. — Вот он, невидимый глазу порок! Вян не уважает снукерные правила!»

— Так не принято делать! — возбужденно заговорил он в микрофон. — Нет, можно убрать пылинку или ворсинку с сукна, но вот так делать не принято, я серьезно говорю!

Ручка двери заходила ходуном. Сама дверь содрогнулась от глухого удара. Кажется, ее начинали ломать комментаторы «Си-Си-Би». Виридиан Брониславович быстро забаррикадировался креслом Вона Джирго, которое для верности подпер маленькой тумбой на колесиках. Сон там или не сон, а прерывать работу он не собирался!

— До этого я считал проделки Леньбо безобидными. И меня они забавляли, но вот это мне очень не нравится! Нельзя создавать прецедент! Леньбо должны наказать, ему должны указать, хоть формально ничего подобного не предписано.

В глазах у Виридиана Брониславовича вдруг потемнело. Он узнал этот симптом надвигающегося небытия и начал оглядываться в поисках летящего тела с татуировками на мощных руках. Однако вокруг медленно проступали контуры пентаграммы с сосудами на вершинах, от пола поднимался дым… И лохматый юнец, размахивающий руками, был здесь... Будто издалека послышался ужасающий треск. «Прорвались!» — понял Виридиан Брониславович. Но тут он увидел то, что заставило его позабыть и о дверях, и о юнце, и о пентаграмме. Вян Леньбо возвращался от стола к своему месту, жуя жвачку!

— Жевать жвачку неприли!.. — торжествующе закричал Виридиан Брониславович, но сверху, незамеченным, на него уже падало тело с татуировками. Это был конец.

 

*

 

Очнулся он в своей любимой комментаторской. Моргнул, уставился на знакомый серый нетбук с открытой голубой лентой твиттера, перевел взгляд на рабочие мониторы, показывающие Салли О’Роннивана, который салютовал кием публике, на Вадика… Вадик неуверенно хвалил победителя. «О-о-о!» — издал пробный звук Виридиан Брониславович. Голос был его родным, его замечательным звучным голосом! Вадик низко опустил голову, но хвалить О’Роннивана не перестал. «Стыдно! — с удовлетворением подумал Виридиан Брониславович. — Надо будет ему обязательно сказать, что в тяжелой комментаторской работе иногда приходится поздравлять тех, кто этого совсем не заслуживает. Главное, не оставлять у зрителей сомнений, что делается это исключительно по долгу службы».

Все чувства Виридиана Брониславовича до сих пор были взбудоражены яркими сновидениями, но их события быстро стирались из памяти. Он уже не помнил, куда бежал, что искал. Было что-то про больной бок… И про О’Роннивана, выигравшего Ханшай… Виридиан Брониславович содрогнулся.

— Сегодня же не воскресенье? — спросил он, одновременно обшаривая взглядом фигуру О’Роннивана в поисках кубках.

— Четверг, — растерянно ответил Вадик.

Виридиан Брониславович немедленно успокоился. Приснилось. А там по сетке Хон Диггинс, которого О’Роннивану не обыграть.

— Вы были сегодня особенно в ударе… — Вадик нерешительно улыбнулся.

«Подлизывается, негодник, — подумал Виридиан Брониславович. — Знает, что не одобрю, и подлизывается, делая вид, что не заметил, как я спал». Его мысли были окрашены нехарактерной нежностью. Все-таки возвращения из путешествий, пусть и ненастоящих, заставляют умиляться самым неожиданным вещам.

— Полно вам, коллега, подобное может случиться с каждым. Иногда усталость после напряженного дня оказывается сильней нашего комментаторского долга. Главное, что рядом есть напарник, который подстрахует. Выручит.

— Можете во мне не сомневаться… — Вадик по обыкновению сделал в конце паузу, из-за которой фраза зависла в воздухе неуверенным вопросом. — Хотя в этот раз от меня ничего не потребовалось…

— Но я же спал, — возразил Виридиан Брониславович.

— Спали, — с готовностью согласился Вадик. — И вели эфир. Ваш обзор всех десяти предыдущих финалов Ханшая во время трех сотенных брейков О’Роннивана был великолепен.

— Как я мог вести эфир во время сна? — продолжал недоумевать Виридиан Брониславович. — Это же невозможно. Может, это был не сон, а дрема? Я слышал, в дреме люди иногда разговаривают.

— А я сказал «спали»? Конечно, я имел в виду «дремали».

— Вот дела! А мне казалось, что все-таки спал.

— Ну да... Я все напутал. Вы сначала спали, потом дремали, потом снова спали… И одновременно вели переписку в твиттере, когда комментировали. Невероятный профессионализм!

Виридиан Брониславович почувствовал себя исключительным человеком. Он никогда не слышал про людей, которые постят что-то в твиттер во время сна. Однако все еще переживая приступ нежности и уже слегка разгорячившись спором, он захотел сказать Вадику что-то не менее приятное и заодно доказать, что в этом первенстве на лучшую любезность его не стоит быстро скидывать со счетов.

— Зато вы, Вадик, ведете статистику лучше, чем специалисты «Си-Си-Би». У вас всегда получается на пару очков больше. Я помню, как вы когда-то насчитали серию в 551 очко во фрейме. У них, насколько я знаю, за всю историю снукера никогда не выходило больше 155, — ловко придумал он.

— Ну что вы, такие пустяки, — засмущался Вадик. В тот раз он перепутал порядок цифр, но признаваться в этом сейчас не стал. Пару секунд он раздумывал над следующим комплиментом. — А у вас блестящее чувство юмора!.. А уж какую точную характеристику вы дали одному из победителей Ханшая Вайрену Килсону, назвав его похожим на Пьеро. Прямо не в глаз, а в бровь. В две брови! — в конце Вадик осмелел настолько, что даже решился пошутить.

Виридиан Брониславович не желал сдаваться

— А вы общаетесь в твиттере с иностранными коллегами и учите их правильно владеть родным языком.

— А вы провели вдумчивый анализ статьи про Эбдера Питона четырехлетней давности…

Новых аргументов у Виридиана Брониславовича не нашлось. В эйфории от своей маленькой победы Вадик одним движением взлетел из кресла и вышел в коридор. После каждой трансляции он приносил им обоим кофе. «Какое редкое мастерство! — еще некоторое время долетал до комментаторской его веселый голос. — Какая приверженность делу!»

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Виридиан Брониславович заглянул в твиттер. Смутные сомнения в себе, все еще порождаемые разумом, развеялись без остатка. Он действительно вел крайне оживленную переписку со своими твиттерянами и получил ссылку на статью про Эбдера Питона. Не поленился Виридиан Брониславович проверить и ютюбовскую запись только что закончившегося матча. Ну да, голос был его. И фразы, как обычно точные и афористичные тоже его. И описание финалов Ханшая. И рассказ про Эбдера Питона. Он отлично вписался в комментарий прямо во время победного брейка О’Роннивана... Все-таки Вадик был прав. Мастерство на этом эфире было проявлено невероятное. Растет молодое поколение, растет, с новой нежностью подумал Виридиан Брониславович о Вадике. Вот уже и анализировать проделанную работу научился. И впервые в споре верх взял. Нет, надо, определенно надо доверить ему самостоятельную работу на паре фреймов. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

 

 

**Эпилог 1**

 

В Лондоне должен был пойти снег. Конечно, это явление трудно назвать необычным для этого отнюдь не южного города, но не в середине лета. Или мог разразиться буран… Или начаться град… С равной вероятностью в Лондоне середины лета также могли разыграться буря, ураган и цунами, а все потому, что Арк Ильямс был гладко выбрит, одет в костюм и совершенно точно тосковал. Возможно, от погодной катастрофы Лондон спасал только бокал пива перед Ильямсом, куда более органично дополнявший его облик, чем новенький галстук.

— Уже пробовал? — спросил Ив Тэвис, подзывая официантку. Они с Ивеном Эн-Дри вытащили Ильямса в новый паб, но из-за пробок опоздали почти на полчаса.

— Нет, — коротко ответил тот. Эн-Дри вопросительно на него посмотрел. Ильямс пожал плечами, подтверждая прискорбный факт. Пиджак, подобранный впритык, натянулся. Ильямс расстегнул все пуговицы, тут же застегнул их, расстегнул только нижнюю, застегнул снова.

— Мы в пабе Пимлико, а не на приеме у Ее Величества, Арк, — Тэвис не смог сдержать улыбку, глядя на эту борьбу с одеждой. — Пиджак вообще можно снять.

Ильямс упрямо покачал головой.

— Выглаженный костюм, нетронутое пиво... Будь осторожен, до утренней зарядки тебе остался лишь шаг, а там и до стакана молока на ночь недалеко.

— Знаю, — мрачно ответил Ильямс и скрипнул зубами.

— Ивен, его немногословность меня пугает.

— Меня тоже, — Эн-Дри заказал пиво. — Он даже когда влюбился, в хандру не впадал.

— Джоан бы от него сбежала, — Тэвис жестом попросил что-то у бармена. — На твоем месте, — снова обратился он к Ильямсу, — я бы все-таки отложил первое приседание на завтра и угостился этим чудеснейшим из бельгийских даров.

— Весельчаки, — пробормотал тот. — Что за повод хоть в середине рабочей недели?

— Увели козла, — спокойно заметил Эн-Дри.

— Вам приводили козла? Снукерную студию наконец превратили в юмористическое шоу?

— Это из притчи, Арк. Там мудрый человек сначала посоветовал одному несчастному пожить с козлом, а потом избавиться от него. Теперь мы совершенно точно знаем, как он себя чувствовал.

Ильямс взялся за свой бокал, покрутил в руках, поставил обратно.

— Нагрелось, — печально сказал он. — Можно выливать.

— Давай еще закажем, — Тэвис снова поднял руку, замысловато сложив пальцы. Официантка как по волшебству поставила на стол бокал с пивом рубинового цвета. Ильямс посмотрел на него и не притронулся.

— Видения у меня, — наконец объяснил он.

— Апокалипсис? — уточнил Эн-Дри.

— Хуже. В глазах вдруг ни с того, ни с сего темнеет. Потом вижу бассейн с голубым дельфинчиком на бортике… Я даже вспомнил, на каком турнире в нем купался!.. А потом мне кажется, что я лечу…

— И взлетаешь?

— Какой там! Падаю. На какого-то чувака, про которого точно знаю, что он комментатор. Четыре раза уже было. Вот я и думаю, может в разговорах о неправильном образе жизни и вреде холестерина действительно что-то есть?

Эн-Дри хмыкнул.

— И у тебя комментатор?

— Что значит «и у меня»?

— Прислали нам по программе обмена коллегу с французского «Шенгенспорта»…

 

 

 

**Эпилог 2**

 

Студент номер восемь читал учебник по основам экономики и пытался понять, что лучше: формула «товар-деньги-товар» или «деньги-товар-деньги». Разница между ними точно существовала, так как на семейных вечерах папа, министр экономики, постоянно спорил с дядей, министром финансов, что важнее. Потерпев очередное поражение, Восьмой устремлял тоскующий взгляд на листок с курсовыми темами про бесконечных попаданок до сих пор валявшийся на полу. Рядом с ним теперь пролегала жирная линия чужемирной пентаграммы, и Восьмой невольно начинал думать об уборке. Затем его мысли снова возвращались к курсовой. Кто только сделал зачет по экономике одним из условий допуска к работе по профильному предмету? Да он бы согласился на какую угодно попаданку с каким угодно ехидным учителем в придачу, если бы ему разрешили обойтись без этого совершенно не нужного практикам предмета!

Студент номер семнадцать перелистывал страницы на планшете. Магический резерв ему тоже перекрыли, поэтому оставалось довольствовать лицензионными каналами. На них были лекции, постановления деканата и студенческая газета. Все лучше, чем курсовая, которую можно сделать за два дня.

— Я не сдам, — Восьмой закрыл глаза и стукнулся пару раз затылком о стену.

— Сдашь.

— Не сдам.

— Даже Предпоследний вот-вот сдаст, — хмыкнул Семнадцатый. Восьмой замер и подозрительно спросил:

— Заливаешь?

— В «Студрепортере» написано.

— А ну покажи!

Перепрыгнув на кровать к Семнадцатому, Восьмой принялся читать статью у него из-за плеча. Так и есть! Сообщалось, что студент «Сотворенца» Предпоследний действительно вот-вот получит долгожданный зачет.

История эта тянулась много лет и была хорошо известна даже за пределами «Сотворенца» — академии, некогда отпочковавшейся от «Попаданца» и специализирующейся на вдохновлении иномирных писателей (оставим пока в стороне долгую историю вражды между «бесполезными бездельниками» и «приземленными утилитаристами», как величали друг друга ученые мужи, отстаивая превосходство своих alma mater).

Предпоследний — тогда еще не Предпоследний, а студент с вполне себе полноценным номером — завалил зачет по многотомным циклам с подшефным автором, поэтому на пересдаче решил схитрить. Обеспечив автора средством обратной связи с читателями, он подумал, что диалог с ними послужит тому отличным источником вдохновения и избавит его от лишних хлопот. Вскоре стало понятно, что он ошибся. Диалог, на который он рассчитывал, превратился сначала в большой скандал, затем в полноценную войну. Ее поля регулярно давали всходы очередными предпоследними томами эпопеи, и (как полагается любому плоду войны) каждый последующий становился все безумней и уродливей предыдущего.

Студент обрел прозвище, а управленческий состав «Сотворенца» повод выбивать себе финансирование, пугая госорганы перспективой увеличения числа прорывов кошмарных снов после чтения книг, написанных без помощи выпускников «Сотворенца».

— Поверить не могу! — Восьмой забрал планшет у Семнадцатого и еще раз перечитал статью. — Предпоследний клянется, что концовка цикла уже имеется. Никогда не думал, что он дождется своего зачета.

— А у тебя всего-навсего экономика, — Семнадцатый облокотился о его спину. — Куда ты денешься! Сдашь!

— Слушай…

Что хотел сказать Восьмой, осталось неясным. В комнате раздался громкий «чпок». Студенты синхронно перевели взгляды на осиротевшую без учебников БЖД книжную полку, но возвращенные на нее бутылочки вели себя смирно. Еще один «чпок» заставил их обернуться в противоположном направлении. Неоттертая с пола пентаграмма начинала светиться.

— Что ты сделал? — тихо спросил Восьмой у Семнадцатого.

— У меня резерв перекрыт. Что я мог сделать? Может, это ты?

— Я без магии уже вторую неделю, забыл?

Пентаграмма сияла. Пространство внутри нее заволокло мерцающим дымом. Чпоки учащались, обретая ритм и превращаясь в подобие мелодии. Наконец, прозвучал финальный аккорд, что-то ослепительно сверкнуло, дым пропал, и из пентаграммы навстречу студентам выступила дева. Волосы у нее были рыжие, глаза зеленые, губы силиконовые, грудь третьего размера облепляла короткая мокрая майка.

— Лептонный бог… — протянул Семнадцатый. — Это же…

— Тип номер один, — закончил Восьмой.

Прямо иллюстрация из учебника по попаданческим типажам. Недалекая нахальная девица, которая считает себя очень непосредственной.

Семнадцатый выставил впереди себя планшет, как щит.

— Беги! — приказал он. Восьмой кубарем скатился с кровати на пол и пополз к двери. — Зови профессора Брайта. Он у нас ехидный черноволосый вампир...

 

*

 

Спустя десятилетия троица магов по-разному описывала событие, повлекшее за собой революцию в структурной оптимизации заклятий, которая позволила пользоваться магией даже тем, чьего резерва раньше хватало только на голосовое управление артефактами.

Профессор Сто Тридцать Четвертый в заумном наукообразном труде пространно описывал кропотливую подготовку ритуального контура, тщательный анализ собранной информации и серию вычислений с привлечением теории вероятности.

В мемуарах авантюриста Семнадцатого рассказывалась история, больше похожая на приключенческий роман: про погоню через несколько миров за сознанием, сбежавшим из спящего тела, оживших мертвецов, призраков, помощь сверхъестественных сущностей и предотвращенную в последний момент неизбежную катастрофу.

Восьмой об открытии упоминал лишь раз. В пособии по оптимальному использованию магического резерва в критических ситуациях оно было вскользь названо счастливой случайностью, на повторение которой разумным людям полагаться не стоит. Но ведущему методисту охранки никто не верил. Охранка же. Начальство наверняка приказало не распространяться 

_________________

[1] На самом деле этот экзамен сдают шестикурсники. Он входит в тройку обязательных экзаменов для всех выпускников. Если после заклинания первокурсник, на котором выпускник демонстрирует свое мастерство, не обретает способности понимать все наречия, отчисляют обоих. Первого за неуспеваемость, второго за неудачливость. Экзамен ненавидим как первым, так и шестым курсом.

[2] Строчки из песни, которые исполняют все первокурсники после перехода на второй курс, где начинается настоящее практическое обучение


End file.
